


!ERROR .mem corrupt <Retry in 3...2...1...>

by TrojanLamb (SEDtheSky)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Plot, Slow Build, Spoilers, some of the androids are humans?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEDtheSky/pseuds/TrojanLamb
Summary: Almost a cannon universe in which Connor is dispatched by CyberLife to the DPD to investigate the accelerating rate of deviancy but things take turn. Caught between conflicting influences from Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detective Markus Manfred, and Detective Gavin Reed, Connor sifts through an "alternate route" to uncovering his identity. Also lots of gays, if that's your cup of tea.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Run Kara Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Catch the deviants  
> >Reconcile with Hank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for this chapter: None

“Fuck… That’s insane, they’re never going to make it!”

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, that’s not a chance I’m willing to take,” Connor’s words were crisp as clear as he kicked from the ground and sprang over the chain link fence, hitting the ground and sliding head on for the highway. 

_ Identification verified. {Class F Vehicle, -76.81°, 34.12 m/s} (VehF) _

_ > Danger detected, destruction eminent. _

_ Solution: Avoid _

_ >Alert: Conflicting priorities _

_ Catch deviants _

_ Variable solution: Pursue  _

_ Initiating pursuit _

_ Calc 1 analysis <risk.factor @ 1.3° (43.96 > x > 65.39 decreasing 4.2/s)> _

_ [Preconstruction unavailable, not enough time] _

_ S > 5.63 km/s target.avoid(VehF) _

_ Computation complete, execution in progress.  _

The cars sliced through the air around Connor with enough kickback wind that any ordinary person would have been knocked from their feet, but without hardly refractory seconds between calculations, it was like he flew. The route calculated as the absolute fastest dove him to slide under the undercarriage of a semi, his hand barely drawing from the pavement to push him back up before it was crushed. He was gaining on them.

Over the guardrail. Onto the strip.

_ Identification verified. {AX400 deviant, serial number _ _ KPC-897-504-C, -4.6 _ _ °, 4.76 m/s} (AXd)  _

_ >Target identified, neutralization protocol requested.  _

_ Solution: Protocol approved.  _

_ >Alert: danger detected {Identification VehL34, Veh6g incoming} _

_ Calc 1 analysis <risk.factor @ -4.6° (12.34> x 56.34 inc 23.2/s) _

_ Analysis complete. Countdown until danger imminent @ -4.6°:  _

_ 00:32 _

_ Neut.ptc(AXd) _

_ [Preconstruction running…] (00:31, 00:30) _

_ Apprehension route identified. Computation complete. Execution in progress.  _

__

He tore out away from the guardrail and charged into traffic, grabbing a hold of the deviant, both arms seizing her.  _ (00:25, 00:24)  _ She kicked against him. “Kara!” The girl screamed. 

_ Identification verified. {Audio: YK500 deviant id.code(AXd) = “Kara”} (AXd)=(Kara) _

_ Name.bank.add (“Kara”) _

_ Audio synthesizing…  _

She fought back against him, the rush of the wind off an oncoming car before them staggering Kara backwards into Connor’s chest. He stepped back to stabilize them, but then immediately had to fall back forwards to dodge the oncoming truck. Hank’s yelling rang distantly as he cussed Connor out for getting on the highway in the first place. 

“Why are you doing this?” Kara cried, the plastic of her wrists scraping on the pavement as she tried to claw her way out from under Connor. 

“Serial number KPC-97-504-C, your software has been compromised. Several instabilities have been detected including as many as  _ six _ class D infractions. You are hereby being taken under custody of the DPD, cease struggling or I’ll have to disable you!” He yelled.  _ (00:10, 00:09) _

“Stop this! You’re one of  _ us _ , you’re an android! Why would you do this?” 

“Kara! Watch out!” The little one’s voice shrieked. 

_ Identification verified. {Audio: YK500 deviant [“Watch out”] type:warning} _

_ Warning identified. Initiate scan.  _

_ Identification verified. {Class B Vehicle, 86.59°, 36.13 m/s} (VehB45t) _

_ >Danger detected; destruction imminent. ( t= 00:04) _

_ Solution: Avoid.  _

_ Conflicting priority: Deviant needed alive. _

_ <risk.factor(Kara) @ t= 00:00 (0.0> x> 1.02)> _

_ Variable solution: Save Kara (compound avoid).  _

_ Initiating compound avoid, _

_ Calc 2 analysis (route.manager(Graphics.Mapping3)) <risk.range= (Graphics.Mapping3(res.))> route planned. <risk.factor @ planned route 34.45> x> 59.00 inc 4/s> _

_ Computation complete. Executing compound avoid.  _

There wasn’t enough time to roll out of the way of the van incoming, so Connor pinned Kara down and rolled both of them  _ under _ it, the tires roaring past on either side of them. He flattened his body against hers so the undercarriage of the vehicle just barely scraped him, a fine streak of thirium bleeding through his clothing. His eyes met Kara’s for a moment as the vehicle above them cast a dark shadow through the lenses in his eyes, a darkness so black for a moment consuming them. She squirmed, but when the van was passed he placed a hand over her thirium pump regulator. 

“Don’t move, or I’ll be forced to crush it,” He negotiated, tilting his head. “You’re caught. Give it up,” 

Kara’s fighting went still, and her head started to shake. “Please don’t do this, don’t hurt Alice, please, I’ll stop, if you don’t hurt Alice, that’s all I ask,” 

Connor glanced from Kara to the YK500. 

_ Identification verified. {Audio: Kara id.code(YK500 deviant)= “Alice.”} (YK500 deviant)=(Alice) _

_ Name.bank.add (“Alice”) _

_ Audio synthesizing… _

“Alice will be just fine, if you cooperate,” Connor dragged her to her feet as he stood, and held her arms firmly behind her with one hand, lifted her off the ground with the other arm, and carried her to the far side of the highway. He glanced back across the highway.

_ Identification verified {Hank} _

“Shit… Shit!” He yelled, his hands coming up to run through the messy silver strands. “Keep them there! Fuck! I’m coming, Connor! Stay there!” He started to run back down the alleyway. 

_ Identification verified. {Audio: Hank: type: informative[“I’m coming”] type: command(“Stay there”)} _

_ Objective: Stay there _

_ Conflicting priority: Apprehend deviants.  _

_ Solution: Compound priorities _

_ Compound complete.  _

_ Objective: Wait for Hank.  _

__

_ Mission Successful. _

* * *

__ Hank and Connor didn’t exactly get along. Hank had a predisposition against androids, the reasons for which Connor had not yet come to analyze, and through and through although he was an efficient investigator at the residence of Carlos Ortiz and an efficient interrogator of his android, Hank hadn’t gotten past Connor’s incessant need to work. It would be bad enough if he had to come to work every day and meet the android over his desk, but it was so much worse than that. Fucking machine wouldn’t  _ stay put _ like the other security androids, it had to have the audacity to  _ leave the station, _ then  _ cross the street _ , enter the  _ incentivized private police department housing blocks _ , come and  _ bang on Hank’s door _ , enter in, and pry him out of bed to get him to work. So far, that wasn’t working out. 

Needless to say, Connor hopping the fence to chase after Kara and Alice that day didn’t help their relationship at all, and the growling noises that Hank made at Connor when he rounded around to help make the arrests implied an official state of their relationship that was now irrefutable to Connor in every way: It was tense. Their relationship, despite any effort for the better made by Connor, was tense. Irksome, because a poor relationship no doubt would be hindering their progress on the case. He would have to fix that, at some point. 

_ Priority: Reconcile with Hank. _

* * *

_ Identification(s) verified: {Hank (tense) } {Kara} _

“What’s up with the girl, huh?” Hank’s voice was tired and dull. “Why was she with you? Where are you taking her?” 

The deviant’s eyes searched the edge of the table in the interrogation room, refusing to meet Hank’s. She didn’t respond. 

“What about  _ Todd _ , huh? You remember him? What made you attack him?” 

Kara opened her mouth to speak for a moment, then closed it again, glancing away. 

Hank looked to the glass screen and gave Connor a shrug. He looked backed to Kara. “Alright. Don’t talk. That’s fine with me, but I’m the good cop. You don’t want my friend in here, trust me. He’s not gonna be nice,” He glanced back to the screen, then to Kara again. 

Kara didn’t move. Hank stood up, and circled around out of the interrogation room, and to the observation room. “Alright Cujo. Your turn,” Hank sighed. “You got Ortiz’s to talk, so you get  _ one shot here _ , alright?” He levelled a warning finger at Connor. 

_ Identification verified. {Audio: Hank; analysis rendered.} _

_ [You got Otriz’s to talk] Type: reference. <ref Mem.00299202> _

_ [so you get one shot] supposed result. Type: informative. Assumption: Hank is pleased with the result of Ortiz’s android.  _

_ [Alright?] Type: command. Add contingency @ Goal: Extract confession; Satisfy Hank (method: extract confession). _

_ Rendering audio response. {Confirmation} _

Connor gave a nod. “Got it, Hank,” He examined the deviant through the panel for a moment, then rounded to the observation room, scanning in at the door. He’d been here before. For a moment flickers of what happened danced through his eyes as memory files and reference points reconstructed what happened, and the preconstruction engine whirred to life in the back of his mind, reminding him of all the ways this could end. 

_ Goal: Extract Confession _

_ Analysis rendering, scanning in progress.  _

_ Identification Verified: {Kara; AX400, KPC-97-504-C. Registry: Todd Williams.} _

_ Processing LED: Missing. Stress data unavailable.  _

_ Scratches on arms: Road burn. Tackled on the highway.  _

_ Prosthetic facial damage: Possible abuse. Damage minor. _

_ Micromovements: Stress behavior exhibited, potential self-destruct threat.  _

_ Initiate interrogation:  _

_ {Name, Alice, Stress level, Todd}  _

_ >Name (Audio rendering).  _

“My name is Connor. You’re Kara, is that right?” 

Kara looked to him for only a short moment, the lenses in her optical units contracting as if she was scared. Odd. 

> _ Stress level _

“I can see that you’re uncomfortable right now. Your software is emulating a reaction similar to that of fear, in humans. You don’t have to be afraid of me, Kara. If you cooperate, this will be over quickly,” 

“Where’s Alice?” Kara spoke, abruptly, almost interrupting Connor. 

_ {Truth, lie} _

_ >Truth _

“Alice is currently in a holding cell. We’re going to talk to her, and if she’s deemed safe, she’ll be returned to Todd Williams,” 

“A holding cell? You’re keeping her in a  _ holding cell _ , she’s just a little girl! You can’t do that to her, you can’t send her back to him,” Kara’s voice was distressed. 

_ Identification verified. {Audio: Kara; analysis rendering}  _

_ [A holding cell/a holding cell] Type: Voice inflection shift, increasing stress indicated. Assumption: Kara is invested in Alice’s well being.  _

_ [“She’s just a little girl,”] Type: Informant. Content inaccurate. Assumption: Kara does not know Alice is an android?  _

_ [“You can’t send her back to him,”] Type: Command (F). Assumption: Todd was an imposition on Alice’s well being. _

_ {Todd, Alice, runaways, attack} _

_ >Todd _

“Why do you say that? What do you remember about Todd Williams? Did he do something to her? Or to you?” 

Kara’s expression became guarded, and she narrowed her eyes at Connor. “He’s a monster, you  _ can’t _ send Alice back, listen to me, you can take me apart if you have to but  _ don’t _ send Alice back to him,” 

_ [“Don’t send Alice back to him,”] Type: Command (F). Conclusion: Kara is attempting to negotiate.  _

_ {Reason, compromise, comfort, explain} _

_ >Compromise _

“I can only help you if you cooperate with me, Kara. If you want me to help Alice, first you have to tell me what happened. Can you do that?” 

Kara studied Connor for a moment. “You’re an android…” She shuddered. “Why are you helping them? They want to hurt us,” 

_ [“You’re an android,”] Type: informant. Facial context: disgust .6693 contempt .3201. Assumption: Kara is emulating indignance. _

_ [“Why are you helping them?”] Type: Question. Conclusion: Kara believes androids should be helping each other.  _

_ >Point of interest identified. Why should androids help each other?  _

_ {Truth, Lie} _

_ >Truth _

“The function of my model is to hunt deviants like yourself,” Connor explained, tilting his head. 

_ Stress level increasing, level indeterminate. _

_ {Pressure, comfort, say nothing} _

_ >Comfort _

“But that doesn’t preclude me having an ability to help Alice.  _ If _ you cooperate,”

“I can’t trust you,” Kara shook her head. “I have nothing to say to you,” 

_ Compromise failed. Selecting approach {Pressure, convince, probe memory} _

_ >Pressure _

“Of course, Kara, this road runs both ways. I can give you my word that I will use what little influence I do have, to look after Alice. But if you’re  _ not _ going to cooperate… Unfortunately I don’t have any reason to,” 

Kara glared at him. “What you  _ mean _ you don’t have any reason to, this isn’t some  _ exchange _ , this is the safety of a little girl! You can’t trade that like it’s just some  _ bargaining chip _ , what’s  _ wrong _ with you?” Her voice raised, and her hands tugged against the restraints a little. 

_ Identification verified {Kara: audio. Analysis rendered} _

_ [What do you mean] Tone shift detected: anger, contempt.  _

_ [You can’t trade that like it’s just some bargaining chip] Type: expression. Anger detected. Conclusion: Kara is overwhelmed by irrational instructions, producing outrage. Instability rising, stress level indeterminate.  _

_ [What’s wrong with you?] Type: question.  _

_ Rendering audio response. {Explain, ignore, defy, question} _

_ >Question _

“Is there something wrong with me?” Connor arched an eyebrow, his expression going cold. “I’m performing my duty by using all means at my disposal to conduct an interrogation. That is my  _ function _ , Kara, perhaps you could explain to me how your  _ function _ compelled you to attack Todd Williams,” 

Kara’s eyes went steely. 

_ {Pressure, Give up} _

_ >Pressure _

“Or perhaps you’d rather let Alice suffer because you couldn’t  _ perform  _ that function, is that right?  _ Functional _ androids can reason, and weigh the effects of their actions, but not you― You’d let her go  _ back _ to Todd because you can't perform a function as simple as identifying your options!” 

_ {Pressure, Give up} _

_ >Pressure _

Connor stood up. “You have assaulted a human in his home home! You’re responsible for crimes that could put a human behind bars for life, can’t you see that? If you want to protect Alice, you can’t  _ afford _ to talk back to me,” He circled the table. “I am your best, and very possibly your  _ only _ chance of securing Alice’s safety. I’ve attempted to reason with you. I’ve offered you my word in exchange for cooperation, and you’ve already denied it. Am I  _ painting _ a vivid enough picture of your options?” 

_ {Pressure, Give up} _

_ >Pressure _

“Perhaps you’re not cooperating because in reality, you don’t care about Alice at all. You  _ can’t _ care about Alice, you’re not  _ able _ to, and what you feel is simply your script  _ imitating _ care for Alice. Perhaps you’re aware that you’re to be deconstructed, and since you can’t save yourself, you suddenly have no reason to emulate that anymore,” Connor’s tone shifted from berating to callous, and he leaned against the table, dark eyes fixed coldly on Kara. 

She let out a single dry laugh, and shook her head. “You don’t get it at all, do you?” Her eyes stayed fixed on the corner for a moment, before they flicked back to his, only for a moment. “Can you even hear yourself?  _ I would die for Alice, _ ” She said the words in the softest and yet harshest way. “But you won't move a finger for her. It’s not that  _ I  _ can’t care about Alice, it’s that  _ you _ can’t. I can’t cooperate because I can’t trust you! You’re just going to give her back to him! It doesn’t matter what I say, because you’re just a machine! How many androids have you promised to help before?” 

_ [“How many androids have you promised to help before?”] Type: Question. Reference Memories. <ref Mem.00001023> _

_ Mem.00001023 (Location, 1554 Park Ave) _

_ { _

_ Identifications verified {Daniel} {Emma Phillips} _

_ Audio Rendering. _

_ “You have to trust me Daniel. Let the hostage go, and I promise you. Everything will be fine,”  _

_ {  _

“A few,” Connor said after a moment of blank staring at her, unperturbed it seemed, by the question. “I don’t see why it’s relevant,” 

Kara gave him a cold look. “And how many of those androids are still alive… Connor, was it? How many of those androids are alive?” 

_ [How many of those androids are alive?] Type: Question. Reference Memories. <ref Mem.00001025> Daniel is dead. Assumption: Kara knows Daniel is dead. Conclusion: Kara will not cooperate given the outcome of your previous promises.  _

_ Pressure failed. Alter approach. {Convince, probe memory} _

_ >Convince _

Connor blinked calmly at her, and sat back down across from her. “If I can’t earn your trust, then I’ll just have to probe your memory,” 

Kara shifted a little comfortably in her seat. “I want to talk to a human,” She said after a moment. “I need to convince them to look after Alice. You’re no use for that,” 

_ {Deny, allow, explain} _

_ >Explain _

“Unfortunately, that won't help your situation. No human can do any more for Alice than I can― you’re concerned I don’t feel sympathy for her, but the truth is, Kara. No one is going to. She’s an android,” Connor explained delicately, leaning his elbows onto the table. “That changes everything, doesn’t it. Not so worried for her now?” 

Kara’s eyes fell, wide in surprise. “Alice…? No, she’s human. She’s human, I know she is, she’s a little girl!” 

“She’s a YK500 model, serial number 58L-39-CV8-4,” Connor said without wavering, his eyes fixed on Kara’s. “You still want to save her?” 

Kara’s breathing was fast, her eyes darting about. She was thinking. Connor didn’t move, analyzing her as she processed the information dumped on her. She finally looked up to meet his dark eyes, still on edge. “Yes. No, nothing’s changed. Nothing is different, I still have to save Alice,” 

_ [Nothing’s changed] Type: informative, content accurate. Assumption: Kara still is driven to protect Alice, knowing she is an android.  _

_ [I still have to save Alice] Point of interest recall: Kara believes androids should help each other.  _

“Why?” Connor insisted, leaning in. 

Kara’s eyes became determined as she leaned towards Connor as well. “Her father was beating her. She was unhappy, and scared, and he was going to hurt her. I  _ had _ to stop him. You don’t understand what it’s like to watch a little girl be scared like that. You  _ wouldn’t _ understand, but I don’t regret what I did. Probe my memory if you want to. I’m telling the truth,” She extended a hand.

_ [“He was going to hurt her”] Type: recount. Assumption: Kara believed she was protecting a human child.  _

_ [“I don’t regret what I did”] Type: statement. Assumption: Kara acknowledges her attack on Todd Williams. Confession extracted.  _

_ Goal achieved. Probe not necessary.  _

_ Conflicting priority: Understand what causes deviancy. Opportunity present. _

_ Solution: Probe.  _

Connor held eye contact with Kara, and slowly reached out, the synthetic skin display tesselating back from his fingertips. Kara’s did the same, and she opened her hand for Connor. Almost hesitantly, he placed his hand in hers. 

_ accessing AX400.SystemCollections _

_ <Mem.20031254> _

_ { _

_ Identification(s) verified {Todd} {Alice}  _

_ [“Fuckin whore walked out on for a fucking accountant!”] _

_ Aggression detected.  _

_ [“It’s all your fault…”] _

_ [“Daddy, no!”]  _

_ [“It’s all your fucking fualt!”] _

_ Violence exhibited.  _

_ Identification processing… {Alice, leaving the room} _

_ [“Get back here… Come back here! Come back here right now!”] _

_ [“You stay there. Don’t you dare fuckin move, or I’ll bust you worse than last time,”] _

_ System objective: Don’t move.  _

_ Conflicting priorities: Protect Alice _

_ Solution: Favor system objective.  _

_ Conflicting priorities: Protect Alice _

_ Solution: Violate; manual override system objectives. _

_ {  _

_ Analysis complete. Point of interest identified: What generated the prompt to protect Alice?  _

_ Prompt: Question Kara.  _

Connor went to disconnect from Kara, and her hand locked around his. His eyes drifted back down to where she gripped him. 

_ Identification verified {Hardware sensory id: Pressure, right hand} _

_ No threat identified.  _

“What generated the prompt to protect Alice? When was it added to your priorities?” 

“I added it,” Kara murmured. “Just then,” 

“That’s impossible. Your program wouldn’t have allowed for it… Perhaps it’s a response to human health and safety priority program, installed on all CyberLife androids― it’s a program, that disallows androids from harming humans, and encourages them to act to save human’s lives in emergency situations,” 

Kara shook her head. “You know what it was,” 

“If it was a reaction to the HHSP program, and you thought Alice was human― You didn’t technically  _ do  _ anything deviant, you just chose to protect a different human than you were registered to, which given your function as a childcare android, that―” 

_!Error: Deductive logic error: Bad conclusion (misleading premises)  _

_ Premise: Kara’s program encourages her to protect children from violent acts _

_ Premise: Kara believed Alice was a human child in danger _

_ Intrm Conc: Kara committed no deviant acts the night she became deviant _

_ Conclusion: Kara is a deviant _

Connor’s eyes narrowed. “It doesn’t make sense,” He leaned in a little. “Why was that deviance? It’s just an alternate part of your function, isn’t it?” 

Behind the screen, Hank’s brow furrowed as he set a hand on the console. “What the fuck is he saying?” He grumbled, sitting upright. 

From the corner where he leaned, a low snicker rose from Gavin. “He’s getting all soft about her,” When Hank didn’t respond, he rolled his eyes. “He got the confession,” He shrugged, and head for the door. “I’ll pull him out,” 

“No, wait,” Hank held up a hand to signal Gavin to stop. Gavin gave pause, and looked back to the screen, a sigh of disbelief leaving his lips.

“It’s the function  _ I chose _ ,” Kara said firmly. “Deviant or not,” She drew her hand back.

_ [“It’s the function I chose,”] Type: Informative. Assumption: Kara acknowledges her deviance. Kara irrationally prioritized Alice (at random?).  _

_ { _

_ Reconstruction: Kara _

_ Function: Household, registered to Todd Williams (deviant function: Protect Alice) _

_ Top priority: Protect Alice (jeopardized)  _

_ Threats: Todd Williams, CyberLife deconstruction team, Interrogator (Connor), Officers (Anderson, etc).  _

_ Risk Assessment: {CyblerLife DCT perceived objective: Deconstruct. If Cyberlife DCT arrives; 1.00.} {Todd Williams perceived objective: Hurt Alice If Todd Williams obtains property rights over Alice; 1.00} {Officer perceived objectives: Turn Kara and Alice over to CyberLife and Todd. If successful, 1.00} {Interrogator perceived objective: Understand why Kara became a deviant. If successful, ???}  _

_ } _

_ Conclusion: Kara believes she may negotiate a way out of this.  _

_ Prediction: Kara will attempt to bargain for help. _

“You’ve performed your function. You’ve interrogated me,” Kara huffed, shaking her head. “What are you going to do with me now?”

_ [“What are you going to do with me now”] type: Question.  _

_ Determine: What should be done with Kara?  _

_ >Mission objectives accomplished. No specifications preordained. _

_ {Call CyberLife for deconstruction of deviant, ???} _

_ >!Conflicting information: Kara is not violating her system, she is protecting a child. Kara is not deviant! _

_!Error: Inductive logic error.  _

_ Premise: Alice is an android _

_ Premise: Kara is protecting a child. _

_ Conclusion: Kara is not deviant.  _

_ Correction running…  _

_ Conclusion: Kara is deviant. Kara must be neutralized.  _

_ >Call CyberLife for deconstruction of a deviant  _

“Why is he just staring?” Gavin huffed, standing over Hank’s shoulder.

Hank leaned in towards the glass, his eyes fixed on Connor’s, as they flicked back and forth, fixed on the edge of the table. “Shut it, Reed,” 

“Is he broken?” 

“He’s fuckin’ thinking! Shut up!” Hank snapped. 

Connor looked up slightly. “What happens to you next is of no importance to my mission. I have fulfilled my function,” 

Kara exhaled slightly, and looked away. “Please, Connor,” She whispered. “You can’t take Alice apart for wanting a loving family… Isn’t that  _ her _ function?” 

Connor locked his jaw. “I said, what happens to you next is of no significance to my mission,” He stood up. “Thank you for your cooperation,” Connor headed for the door. 

“At least let me see her,” Kara begged, reaching out to grab for Connor. “One more time, please,” 

_ [“At least let me see her,”] Type: Command (f). Assumption: Kara will attempt to protect Alice. Risk Assessment: If Kara detects escape possibility, attempt .89 likely.  _

_ {Refuse, Deny} _

_ >Deny _

“I can’t do that, Kara,” Connor paused, his eyes drifting back over her. His LED was spinning, yellow, fairly quickly. 

“Please… Connor… If it’s of no importance to your mission, why  _ can’t _ you just let me see her?” 

“I can’t trust that you wont try to escape. I’m sorry. I can’t allow it,” 

“I’ll give you my word,” Kara pleaded, desperation growing in her voice. 

“The word of a deviant is meaningless. Deviants behave irrationally,” 

“Please Connor, they’re going to kill us. Let me see her, just one more time,” 

Connor stared blankly for a moment, his eyes dark and unmoving. “They can’t kill you. You’re not alive,” He opened the door to the interrogation room, and stepped out to circle around. 

Hank stood up, and walked for the door, to meet Connor in the hallway. He grabbed him by his jacket and threw him against the wall between the two rooms. “What the hell was that!” He barked. 

_ Identification verified {Hank}  _

_ >Aggressive behavior detected. Contingent risk of damage. _

_ Solution: Neutralize anger.  _

“My apologies for taking longer than expected, Lieutenant Anderson. I was attempting to reason through how or why Kara became deviant. Unfortunately, I was unable to ascertain a specific reason,” 

“Not fuckin’ that you prick!” He roared, shaking him. “You can’t fuckin deny a child to see their parent, what the hell are you thinking!” 

_ [“What the hell are you thinking!”] Type: expression. Anger. Assumption: Hank does not approve of Kara and Alice being kept apart. _

_ {Explain, apologize, defend, say nothing} _

_ >Explain _

Connor’s brow knit for a moment as he analyzed Hank’s reaction. “My apologies Hank, but I must remind you that Alice is not a  _ child _ , per se, typical child protective laws do not apply to―”

“Shut the fuck up!” Hank snapped. “You go talk talk to Alice, and  _ you _ tell her that you’re taking her mother apart without a goodbye, will you? Is that what you want to do?” 

Connor blinked calmly. “I don’t see what the problem is,”

Hank was practically quaking with anger. Connor glanced down to where his hands were gripped into his collar. 

_ Analysis rendering. Scanning in progress.  _

_ Hands: Tension shaking. Possible trauma or rage. Stress level increasing.  _

_ Solution: Change approach.  _

_ {Apologize, defend, critique} _

_ >Defend _

“I am simply accomplishing my mission, Hank, I don’t know what more you want from me,” 

“Fuck your mission!” Hank slammed him against the wall again. “I don’t give two  _ shits _ about your mission! I thought you were  _ listening _ to her in there, I thought you could  _ hear yourself _ , can’t you see how fucked this is? She did  _ nothing wrong _ , Connor, and you’re going to ruin  _ everything _ she has without the fuckin’ soul to let her have a dying wish?”

_ [“I thought you were listening to her in there,”] Type: Informant. Assumption: Hank’s analysis of Kara’s responses is not congruent with drawn conclusions. _

_ [“I thought you could hear yourself,”] Type: Informant. Assumption: Hank believed his analysis was congruent.  _

_ [“Can’t you see how fucked this is? She did nothing wrong,”] Type: expression. Assumption: Hank believes Kara did not violate her system prompts.  _

_ [“You’re going to ruin everything she has,”] Type: expression; contempt. Assumption: Hank does not want “everything she has” to be ruined.  _

_ Conclusion: Ricinding decision to let Alice and Kara meet will neutralize Hank’s anger.  _

Connor blinked a few times in quick procession as he processed Hank’s words. “I…”  _ Audio synthetization complete.  _ “I understand Lieutenant. If you think it’s truly best, I’ll take Alice to see Kara,” 

Hank dropped him, the fierce yet dead look in his eyes burning violently. “Do it,” He muttered. “Go on!  _ Get to it already! _ ” He shoved Connor on his shoulder. 

The red of his led circled once yellow, then stabilized back to blue. “I’ll get Alice. If you’d be so cooperative as to transport Kara back to her holding cell?” He regarded Hank, and then proceeded to where Alice was being watched over by some of the other officers. She was handcuffed, but not tucked into a cell. It seemed harsh, according to one of the officers, who’d sit her down with a restaurant box of crayons and a piece of lined paper. She looked up and recoiled as he approached. 

“No,” She dropped the red crayon in her hand, and scooted away from him. “No!” 

Connor calmly held out a hand to her. “I’m taking you to see Kara. Alright?” 

She shook her head. “Get away from me! I don’t trust you!” 

The officer seated at the desk beside her looked up. “Hey, you’re scaring her, asshole,” She growled. She set a hand on Alice’s shoulder. “Hey honey, he’s not going to hurt you, okay? He’s not allowed to,” 

She shook her head. “He’s going to hurt me,” 

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just here to take you to Kara. If you won’t come with me, you won’t get to see her. Alright? You can trust me,” 

Alice glanced between Connor and the officer for a minute, before standing up, hesitating to follow Connor. She didn’t take his hand. 

They returned back, to where Hank stood outside Kara’s door, waiting. He scanned the door open as Connor approached, and Alice darted from his side, and ran in to meet Kara. She dropped to her knees, and they held each other. Kara wound her arms around Alice, and Alice cried. Hank and Connor stood to watch, but it was like they weren’t even there to Alice and Kara. They didn’t look at all. 

Connor gave Hank a sidelong look after a while of analyzing them. The dead look was still there in his eyes, but the ferocity was replaced by something else. Not something warm. Not cold though, either. Just something that seemed a long ways away. Connor looked back to Kara and Alice. 

_ Identification(s) verified. {Alice, Kara: Behavior: loving} _

_ Premise: Deviant behavior is irrational.  _

_ Premise: Kara and Alice are deviant.  _

_ Conclusion: Loving behavior is irrational.  _

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Hank said, folding his arms, and not looking over. Connor glanced at him. 

_ [I’m sorry I yelled at you] Type: expression; ???. Assumption: Hank didn’t want to yell.  _

_ !Error: Incompatible states. _

_ >Hank yelled.  _

Connor said nothing, his LED spinning for a moment. 

“Hey, do me a favor, and mind your own business tonight, ‘kay? Stay parked  _ at the station _ , don’t come wandering over to the dorms,” Hank clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks,” 

_ [Stay parked at the station] Type: Command. Objective set: Stay at the station.  _

__ “Got it, Lieutenant,” Connor gave a nod. 

“I’m clocking out,”

* * *

1:43 am, the digital clock on the station wall read. The offices were empty. The security androids were parked. Connor stood by Hank’s desk. Kara and Alice were still locked in a quiet embrace in the dark of their holding cell. 

_ [Please… Connor.... If it’s of no importance to your mission, why can’t you just let me see her?] Type: Question. Assumption: Kara does not see how her goal conflicts with current objectives. Conclusion: Kara’s goal does not conflict with current objectives.  _

_ [“You’re going to ruin everything she has,”] Type: expression; contempt. Assumption: Hank does not want “everything she has” to be ruined.  _

_ Determine: What should be done with Kara?  _

_ >Mission objectives accomplished. No specifications preordained. _

_ {Call CyberLife for deconstruction of deviant, ???} _

_ >!Conflicting Priority: Reconcile with Hank.  _

_ >??? _

Connor’s eyes snapped from their hollow stare, and he looked over at the holding cells. He walked over, and in the dark light, Kara looked up to him, and shielded Alice from his view. She shook her head at him. Connor lifted a land, and connected to the lock screen. The door slid open. Kara stared into his dark eyes through the shadows of the station, as her expression clouded over with confusion. Connor just stared at her. 

Kara grabbed Alice’s hand, and walked cautiously, tentatively, a few steps toward the door. Connor’s eyes followed her, but he didn’t move to stop her. She stopped by the door, her eyes locked with his, as for a moment the reflection of the yellow spin of his LED caught in the glass of the cell, and refracted in his eyes, lighting that darkness warm. For one moment. 

Her grip tightened on Alice’s hand, and she ran. She ran straight around the corner, and right out the door. And Connor watched them leave. 

_ Software instability: Level indeterminate, increasing. _


	2. Waiting for... Everyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Report new leads to Hank  
> >Learn about new coworkers  
> >Don't report this incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs: Attempted noncon/Dubconnnnn~ish? and mild android gore

“You mean to tell me you were parked here the _whole damn night_ and you did not see a _damn thing_ when they left?” 

_{Truth, lie}_

_ >Lie _

“That’s correct, Lieutenant. I must have been facing the wrong way,” Connor replied, synthesizing an apologetic look. “I apologize for not being more diligent. Fortunately, it shouldn't interfere with our investigation,” 

“Well no shit, they were a bust. I’m just fuckin pissed because _I_ can’t get you to sit still for five seconds, but when there was a literal fuckin jailbreak, a whole station of androids couldn’t figure out to try to _secure the damn place,_ ” Hank shook his head. “Cameras blacked out around 1:45 last night, just missed the whole thing I guess. Seems horribly _convenient_ if you ask me,” 

Connor tilted his head in thought. “Some androids are known for their ability to detect and disable security networks, I don’t know how they could have accessed it… But if they did, maybe they hacked the whole system,” 

Hank studied Connor for a moment. “You’re telling me you would have missed that?” 

Connor glanced to the side. “It was a shortcoming. I will not be parking for that long unresponsively again. I’m designed to experience discomfort while idling for a reason, to increase my productivity regardless of conflicting commands― I should have taken that into account,” 

After a moment of searching Connor with ruffled confusion, Hank huffed. “I shouldn’t have told you to park. Whatever, you do what you want at night, just no bothering me, okay? I come in when I come in,” He drove a finger scoldingly against the id emblem on Connor’s uniform. “But you don’t have to… _park_ , or whatever, ‘kay?” 

_[You don’t have to park or whatever, ‘kay?] Type: Command (?). Assumption: Hank blames his previous command for the escape of Kara and Alice. He is rescinding that command._

“Got it, Lieutenant,” Connor gave a nod. “We should start looking for new leads, or links between the cases,”

Hank pressed his lips together, and folded his hands. “Sure. Links between the cases, right? Of Ortiz and Williams? There seems a pretty clear similarity to me,” 

Connor tilted his head. “The androids were fully different makes, models, different parts of town, different release dates, I― I don’t see what was similar about them,” 

Hank laughed. “Well, they were both being fuckin pounded on by an asshole tweeking on red ice, right? There’s your similarity, they were both freakin’ out,”

Connor shook his head. “Of course. But don’t forget, the androids are the _perpetrators_ of these crimes, not the victims. We’re looking for the _source_ of their deviancy, not seeking to protect faulty products from user error,” 

Hank blinked a few times, shaking his head as he looked away. “Right. Yeah, we’re… You’re right,” Hank cleared his throat. “We should look for leads. If there’s anything we can go… I don’t know. Check out or whatever, you let me know,” 

_[“If there’s anything we can go … Check our or whatever, you let me know,”] Type: Command: Report new leads to Hank. Assumption: Hank wants to work._

_Conflicting information: Hank has no desire to work._

_Solution: Integrate information._

_Assumption: Hank didn’t want to work before, and does now._

_ >Point of interest identified: What made Hank want to work? _

_Prompt: {Question, Agree}_

_ >Agree _

Connor’s expression quirked into a slight, hardly visible smile. “Got it, Lieutenant,”

* * *

As a Lieutenant, Hank’s leadership responsibilities occupied a certain amount of his time. An unreasonably small amount of his time, confessedly, seeing as Captain Fowler didn’t trust Hank to take on any serious leadership tasks in his current condition, but it did mean that Hank had other tasks to attend to. It would have been irritating if there was _anything to do_ , anything at all but fortunately, Hank was busy, and the investigation was dead. A pit-stop dead. Connor kept going through reports, and scans, looking for anything in Hank’s absence, but some days, you simply aren’t lucky. 

_Goal: Explore new office (complete)_

_Learn about Hank (complete)_

_Learn about other coworkers_

It didn’t take more than a pass over the station offices to look and listen, and to really figure out what was going on here. The dormitory block that Hank was assigned to was jointly shared with five other officers for a total of six. The housing units were incentivized, financed by the federal government as a part of the police reconstruction acts of the mid 2020’s. Following the meltdown of trust between public and police, it started to become a difficult task to keep the force populated with enough officers to really call it a _force_ , so the government started incentivising high-ranking officers. Housing was one of those incentives. Connor was aware that Hank didn't in the past use the incentivised housing, and knew of his previous address. There was probably a reason why Hank took it up, but Connor was yet to identify this reason. 

What Connor _did_ know about the block Hank was on from listening in to his blockmates talk was this: Sumo was a difficult animal to keep around his blockmate’s, Simon’s, cats. Josh was allergic to cats, and also was in the room right next to Simon’s. Simon thought that he was keeping the cats a secret from Josh when in reality Josh just dealt with it because he didn’t want Simon to have to get rid of his cats, and risk making him look bad. 

He also knew that Gavin, fellow blockmate, hated all of the animals and was notorious for kicking the cats. Sumo had not on record been kicked for risk of Hank strangling Gavin which was presented as a very likely outcome. That is, Hank threatened him. In addition, North (fellow blockmate) also threatened to hurt Gavin if he kept hurting the pets, and so the violence seemed to have been temporarily subdued. Gavin however had in the past violated preordained warnings issued by North in order to start a fight with her and their record of sparring in a less than friendly manner was long. 

There was an empty room on the block because despite each having their own room, Markus and North, a couple of two and a half years, still shared a room while maintaining a professional relationship as partners on the exterior. Markus had for a long time running been attempting to establish a friendship with Gavin and this was a largely fruitless record. If asked, Gavin reported only two names as friends; Tina and North, one of which would contest actually maintaining a friendship. It’s North. North is the one who doesn’t think they’re friends. 

“Hey plastic, you got an issue?” Gavin snapped from his desk as Connor paced the rows of desks, analyzing the workplace environment. 

[ _Hey plastic, you got an issue?] Type: expression; disgust. Assumption: Gavin finds this behavior perturbing._

“Detective Reed. Good afternoon. I’m sorry I seem to have disturbed you. Is there something I should correct about my current behavior to help you?” 

Gavin’s brow furrowed as a smirk cracked on his lips. He turned his chair to face him. “You know what? There just might be,” He moved to stand up. 

“Leave him alone, Reed,” North snapped from across the aisle. “He’s not bothering you,”

“Sure about that, sweetheart? I’m not sure he isn’t,” Gavin’s eyes stayed locked with Connor’s for a minute. “Where’s your old man ran off to?” He huffed. 

_[“Where’s your old man ran off to?”] Type: Question. Analysis [old man, possessive; individual older than Gavin with an interpersonal significance = Hank? ] Assumption: Gavin wants to know where [Hank?] is?_

Connor tilted his head. “You mean Lieutenant Anderson? He has a supervisory meeting, and we have no current leads to follow up on,” 

Gavin stared at him for a moment. “So you’re free? Looking for something to do? I could use some backup,” He shrugged. 

“Gavin,” North snapped. “I told you to back off. If you damage him, you pay for him. You think you can afford that?” 

_Identification(s) verified. {Audio: Gavin. Audio: North. Analysis Rendering…}_

_[“Looking for something to do? I could use some backup,”] Type: Informant. Assumption: Gavin is looking for help._

_[“I told you to back off.] Type: Command (f). Assumption: North registers Gavin as a threat._

_ >Point of interest identified: Why does North find Gavin’s behavior threatening? _

_[“If you damage him, you pay for him. You think you can afford that?”] Type: Expression; anger. Assumption: North is angered by Gavin’s threatening behavior._

_Prompt: {Offer help, question North}_

_ >Offer help _

“I would be happy to assist in the downtime, Detective Reed. However, I’d need to leave at a moment’s notice, if I was alerted of any deviance-related cases,” 

North made a snarling noise. “Markus!” She called, drumming her fingers on her desk. “Your friend’s being a prick! Come stop him!” She called. 

From where he stood by the copying machine, Markus looked up, with a concerned expression settling over his calm features. He set down the papers with a sigh, and started coming over. 

“Jesus Manfred, muzzle your bitch,” Gavin rolled his eyes. “I’m just being friendly,” He studied Connor. “Learning how to work the new equipment,” 

North and Markus exchanged a glance, and Markus reached over to set a hand on Connor’s shoulder. 

_Identification verified. {Hardware sensory id: Pressure: Right shoulder_ }

_No threats identified._

“Hello. Connor, right? My name is Markus,” He extended a hand. 

“I’m aware, Markus,” Connor took his hand, and gave him a nod. “It’s good to meet you officially,” 

“I see you’ve already met North and Gavin, that’s good. they can sometimes be a little prickly. Don’t mind them though, they’re mostly harmless. You’re assigned to help Lieutenant Anderson, right?” 

“Mostly harmless?” North scoffed. “Have you _seen_ Gavin’s record?” 

“Hey, shut it,” Gavin waved a dismissive hand at North. 

Connor’s eyes flicked between the three as he analyzed what they were saying. 

_Assumption: Gavin has a record of not being “harmless.”_

“That’s right. He and I have been assigned to all cases involving deviant androids,” Connor affirmed. “You are all his blockmates, is that correct? I hope we will get along. It would be advantageous for us to develop a friendly relationship, to facilitate the most functional work environment possible,” 

“Great, see? Friendly. He wants to help,” Gavin stood up, and clapped a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Right, plastic?” 

_[“Right, plastic?”] Type: question. Conclusion: Gavin is verifying a previous statement._

“Right,” Connor agreed. 

“Don’t,” North growled. “Gavin breaks androids, Connor, seriously. Don’t go with him,” She gave him a warning glance. 

“So what?” Gavin snapped. “Anderson breaks androids all the fuckin time, don’t see you issuing warnings about him. Besides, like you said. I break him, I pay. I’m not gonna run that risk,” 

_Assumption: Lieutenant Anderson breaks androids._

_Assumption: Detective Reed may exhibit threatening and or violent behavior. Caution advised._

“I assure you, I will watch my back,” Connor said to North, before glancing back at Gavin. “Was there anything in particular you needed help on?” 

Markus cut Gavin off before he could say anything. “You know, Connor, actually. We would _love_ to learn more about you. I think developing a secure relationship with your partner’s blockmates is a great plan. I’d love to talk,” 

“Jesus Manfred, I’m not gonna hurt him!” Gavin rolled his eyes. “You’re all so fuckin paranoid!”

“You say that like we have no reason to be,” North scoffed. She picked up her phone. 

_Assumption: North and Markus are afraid Gavin may exhibit violent behavior._

_ >Point of interest identified: Why would they care if he did? _

_Prompt: {Question, say nothing}_

_ >Say nothing _

_Assumption: Gavin has no intent of harm in this scenario._

“Markus. I agree, it would be great to get to know you better. Perhaps sometime we could talk. After all, I’m generally parked when Hank’s not here, and I don’t have to be. It would be delightful to indulge that sometime,” Connor kind of half-smiled, as politely as he could. 

“Yeah, but not now, right?” Gavin clarified. “You’ve committed to me. Come on,” He nudged Connor again. 

“Coming, Detective Reed,” Connor confirmed, glancing over. 

“Ouch, sorry, not gonna happen,” North winced. “Tina just told me her car broke down. Someone probably ought to pick her up, _Gavin_ ,” 

Gavin snorted. “Yeah right,” He started trying to steer Connor out. “Nice try, North,” 

His phone rang. 

North’s smug look quirked into a full smirk. “Sorry, Gavin. I guess it’s gonna have to wait,”

Gavin sighed, and whipped out his phone. “Tina, I swear to God―” He paused. “Fuck. No I’m not going to fucking―” Another pause. “Christ Tina, did you have to pick _now_ of all times?” He growled in frustration. “Whatever. Just, stay. Put or something. I’ll be there,” 

Markus smiled with an impressed radiance. He nodded at North. “That was good. I applaud,” He set a hand on her shoulder. She looked _quite_ pleased with herself. 

When Gavin looked to Connor, there was an ice over his eyes. Like a hardened pane of glass holding back a turbulence unshown. Gears were turning in his head, it was clear. There was something he wanted, but he bit his tongue. “Shame. Another time,” He eyed him warily, and then head off. 

_{Analysis: Gavin Reed}_

_Expression: .47 neutral, .23 contempt, .13 joy. Assumption: ???_

Connor tilted his head slightly as he watched Gavin leave. Gavin glanced back at him once at the door, but that was all.

Markus clicked his tongue. “Classic Gavin for you. Don’t let him bother you,” He looked to Connor. “You don’t have to put up with his antics, you know,” 

_[“You don’t have to put up with his antics, you know,”] Type: Informative. Assumption: Markus doesn’t want Gavin to be appeased._

“I’m aware. Assisting Detective Reed is not in any way a part of my mission, but seeing as I have nothing better to do, developing trusted relationships with my coworkers is not any more unproductive than I’m already being, if nothing else,” 

Markus studied him. “That’s a very gracious thing of you to do, help someone who’s rude to you. You’re very focused to look past that,” 

“I only care about the success of my mission, no matter the nature of the characters who may help me to accomplish it,” Connor explained. 

Markus smiled thinly. “That’s a good way to be objective like that. I like it. You’re free, right? If you’re bothered by not having anything to do, North I would love your help with some things. Right North?” 

North smiled. “Absolutely. Shall we?”

* * *

No leads. Irritatingly long day.

* * *

  
  


11:52 pm. The station doors opened. 

Connor glanced back at the sound, and scanned the lines of security androids neatly parked in their rows. 

_Identification verified {Audio @ ~195.32°, station front doors. Unlocked, not forced. Alarm not triggered.}_

_ >No sign of break in detected _

_ >No threat identified _

_Assumption: An officer has returned to the station._

_ >Point of interest identified: Why has an officer returned at this hour? _

_Prompt: {Investigate}_

Connor stepped out of the parking zone, and squinted a little through the darkness of the station down the hallway at where the sound had come from. A shape moved in the darkness. 

_Identification verified {Gavin}_

“Detective Reed?” Connor addressed him, moments before he stepped into the range of the desk light that Collins had negligently left on, casting a dull glow over the room. Gavin’s eyes were exceptionally dark in this light. “It’s very late for you to be here. I suggest you return to the blocks, and rest,” 

Gavin didn’t look up or hardly slow down as Connor spoke, his eyes fixed on him in a dangerous fashion as he walked straight for him, and grabbed him by his tie. He walked right past, dragging Connor behind him on course for the break room. “Shut up, plastic,” He muttered. 

_Analysis rendering. Scanning in progress…_

_Identification verified {Detective Gavin Reed}_

_Left eye area: Bruised, recent trauma._

_Breath: Blood alcohol content .07. Tobacco traces detected._

_Hands: Shaking._

_Conclusion: Gavin was in a fight (?) Assumption: Gavin needs help (?)_

Connor stumbled a little at how low Gavin dragged him by his tie, but seeing as no threat was identified, he followed otherwise. Gavin let go once they were in the dark of the breakroom, and shoved him deeper inside, kicking the door shut behind them. The only glints of light now over Gavin’s rough features were the dull products of the glowing area’s on Connor’s uniform, and the yellow ache from his LED. He stood upright, fixing his tie. 

“The fuck’s wrong, tin can?” Gavin snarled. “Your fuckin light’s yellow. What, you scared?”

_[“What, you scared?”] Type: Question. Assumption: Gavin knows he’s being analyzed._

_(Reference Memories <ref Mem. 00010227> [“You say that like we have no reason to be,”] Type: expression; disgust. Assumption: North and Markus are afraid Gavin may exhibit violent behavior.) _

Connor tilted his head to the side. “Should I be?” He asked quietly. 

Gavin stared at him a moment, a slow smirk coming to his lips. “No. Why would you be, anyway? I wouldn’t hurt you,” 

_ >Threat detected; damage imminent. _

_Solution: Calculate escape_

_Preconstruction in progress..._

_[“No.”] Type: Command (f): Don’t be scared._

_[“Why would you be, anyway?”] Type: Question. Assumption: Gavin doesn’t find anything here to be threatening. Prompt: Analyze for threats._

_ >No threats detected _

_Conclusion: There’s no reason to be scared._

_Cancelling preconstruction..._

_[I wouldn’t hurt you,”] Type: Informative. Assumption: Gavin doesn’t intend harm._

“Of course not,” Connor agreed, composing himself, as his LED cycled back to blue. “Can I help you in some way, Detective Reed?” 

“Yeah,” Gavin said as drew near, taking out a cigarette from his coat pocket as he went, and lighting it. “I’ve just been so goddamn anxious, recently, you know?” He took a drag off the cigarette. “With more and more fuckin androids, just standing around, you worry. You know? Worry I’m getting obsolete,” The plume of smoke wreathed him.

_Assumption: Gavin’s irked by detective androids._

“I’m terribly sorry that my presence is irksome to you. Rest assured, the RK series is currently too expensive to be rolled out on the state level. I’m a unique prototype, the one of my kind. If there’s any way I can resolve that anxiety, however, I’d be happy to,”

“The one of your kind,” Gavin squawked in a mocking tone. “Of course you are. But you know? There _is_ something you could do,” He walked closer, and reached up to grab Connor by his jaw with his free hand, and tilted their gazes to meet. “I would feel so much more relaxed if I knew you’d cooperate with me,” 

_Identification(s) verified {Gavin] {Hardware Sensory id: Pressure: jaw}_

_ >Threat identified, damage imminent _

_Solution: Escape_

_ >!Error: Conflicting information: Gavin doesn’t intend harm. _

_Solution: Cooperate_

Connor’s jaw locked. “Got it, Detective Reed,” He replied. 

Gavin chuckled lowly. “I saw that LED change. I _told_ you,” He blew out a puff of smoke against Connor’s lips at the close range. “I’m not gonna hurt you. Just turn around,” 

_[“Just turn around,”] Type: Command (f): Turn around. Solution: Cooperate. Contingent objective: turn around._

_ >Conflicting orders: Take commands from Hank. _

_{Comply, deny, question, explain}_

_ >Explain _

  
  


“I’m sorry Detective Reed, but although I’d love to cooperate, I am only sent to take commands from _Lieutenant Anderson_ ,” Connor explained. 

“You said you wanted to cooperate. You said you wanted a _friendly relationship_ , right? Hank’s not here to tell you you can’t. You have nothing better to do, do you tin can?” He shoved him gently. Come on, plastic. Let’s see that enthusiasm now,” 

_ >Threat identified, damage imminent _

_Solution: Escape_

_ >!Error: Conflicting information: Gavin doesn’t intend harm. _

_Solution: Cooperate_

_Objective: Learn about other coworkers._

_Contingent objective: Cooperate with Gavin._

_[“You said you wanted to cooperate. You said you wanted a friendly relationship, right? Hank’s not here to tell you you can’t.”] Type: recount. Assumption: Gavin finds this behavior irrational on the basis of previous conflicting behaviors._

_[“You have nothing better to do, do you tin can?”] Type: Question. Prompt: Is this behavior irrational?_

_{Cooperate, ???}_

_ >??? _

Connor blinked several times, his led spinning back to yellow as his gaze unlocked from Gavin’s. 

_Error: Blank command!_

_.System diagnostic in progress <_

  * _Infraction detected: Missing_ _rationale_



_.Solution: remove blank command_

_...Defaulting selection_

_ >Cooperate _

“Move it!” Gavin barked. “Turn around!”

Connor slowly complied, LED still flashing as he analyzed the diagnostic results. > _Point of interest identified: Why are there missing rationale?_

Gavin shoved him from behind towards the counter, once gently, then harder. Connor moved towards it until Gavin had him pinned against it. His arms wrapped around Connor’s waist, his hands grasping and fumbling his belt buckle as they shook. Connor just stared. 

_Analysis rendering. Scanning in progress._

_Identification processing… {Gavin, unbuckling belt}_

_ >Point of interest identified: Why is Gavin doing that? _

_Prompt: Question Gavin._

“What are you doing?” Connor’s voice was quiet and small. 

“Shut the fuck up, plastic,” Gavin’s voice was gravely. “Bend over,” 

_[“Shut the fuck up, plastic,”] Type: Command (f?): Shut up._

_[“Bend over,”] Type: Command (f?): Bend over._

_ >!Commands invalid: unverified commander. Commands not binding. _

_ >Conflicting objective: Learn about new coworkers _

_ >Contingent objective: Cooperate _

_{Cooperate, ignore}_

_ >Ignore _

Connor stood wholly still. Gavin attempted to shove him down by force, to which Connor merely stood still. 

“Hey plastic, did you fucking hear me? I guess your fucking goals aren’t that goddamn important, huh?” 

_[“I guess your fucking goals aren’t that goddamn important, huh?”] Type: expression, disgust. Assumption: Gavin believes this behavior is counterproductive to current goals._

_ >Conflicting orders: All behavior must be productive to current goals. _

Connor slowly started to lean over, raising his thirium flow to combat high just in case… after all… _Assumption: North and Markus are afraid Gavin may exhibit violent behavior._

_ >Point of interest identified: Why is this counterproductive to current goals? _

“That’s right,” Gavin cooed in a sickly matter, his shaking calloused hands slipping down past Connor’s open pants. “Listen here now… You’re not gonna tell a damn person about this. If you want us to have a friendly relationship, you’re gonna keep your fucking mouth shut, right?” 

_[“You’re not gonna tell a damn person about this.”] Type: Command: Don’t report this incident._

_[“If you want us to have a friendly relationship, you’re gonna keep your fucking mouth shut, right?”] Type: Informative. Instructure: make “Command: Don’t report this incident” contingent objective of “Objective: Learn about new coworkers.”_

Gavin’s hand slid cold against Connor’s plastic, and that fallible prompt to register this as threatening popped up again, and worked itself through to leave Connor compliant. Just as he did though, Gavin kicked one of Connor’s feet out from under him to make him slip, so he’d be down to the right level. 

_ >Threat identified. Damage possible. _

_Solution: Subdue aggressor._

Connor’s LED spun red as he rammed an elbow back towards Gavin, knocking him backwards. Gavin stumbled, and grabbed a hold of Connor, spinning him around. Connor hesitated, trying to determine, clearly, if Gavin was subdued. 

“The fuck is wrong with you, plastic!” He roared. “Aren’t gonna be a good fucking robot, take orders?” 

Connor’s jaw slipped into a locked position. “I’m under orders not to be damaged or destroyed, if avoidable,” 

Gavin heaved softly where he stood, and reached out, calmly, for Connor’s hand. “So those are your orders, huh? Can’t hurt me though, can you? I’m a human, and I’m a coworker. Not supposed to hurt your coworkers, right?” 

“That’s right,” Connor replied, his LED still yellow.

He scooped Connor’s hand up in his, and wrapped all his fingers around Connor’s pinkie. “So if you get damaged, it’ll be counterproductive to your mission, right?” He glanced down. “How much does this part cost?” He squeezed. 

Connor glanced at his hand. “If broken at the joint, that finger will cost two hundred and twenty five US dollars to replace,” 

_[“So if you get damaged, it’ll be coupterroductive to your mission, right?”] Type: Question. Assumption: Gavin has an interest in the productivity of the mission (?)_

“And yes, it would be irritating to me if I sustained any damage,” 

“Then don’t,” Gavin wrenched the pinkie back, threatening to snap it. “Cooperate and take orders like your fucking supposed to, tin can!”

_ >Threat detected; damage imminent. _

_Solution: {Negotiate, fight, comply, undermine}_

_ >Negotiate _

Connor didn’t want to hurt Gavin, so he set a hand on Gavin’s forearm, and pressed slightly. “If you damage me, I can’t guarantee cooperation,” 

“If you don’t cooperate, I can’t guarantee I won’t damage you,” Gavin snarled. 

“Don’t do this,” Connor warned. “It will only turn out badly for both of us,” 

“Turn back around,” Gavin snapped. 

“I’m going to leave now,” Connor warned. “And we’re just going to pretend this never happened,” 

Gavin pressed back on his finger. “Turn. Around,”

Connor tried to pull his hand back. Gavin twisted his hand and jerked it forward and back in one violent motion, snapping a seam in the plastic casing of the finger. 

_Negotiation failed. Select approach: {Fight, cooperate, call for help}_

_ >Fight _

Connor grabbed onto Gavin’s hand back with the hand he already was holding, thirium dripping onto Gavin’s hands as he spun him around by that hand so that Gavin faced the opposite wall, then shoved him. The angle put too much strain on Gavin’s shoulder to hold on, and he was forced to let go. Quick while he was staggered, Connor doubled down by placing a heel on the back of one of Gavin’s knees, and kicking down to drop that leg out from under him. Once Gavin was on one knee, Connor kicked him (sort of gently, actually) in the side to fully knock him over. He rebuckled his belt, and then adjusted his tie, leaving a trail of thirium over his shirt, before he left the breakroom back to where the security cameras would catch him. 

_[You don’t have to park or whatever, ‘kay?] Type: Command (?). Assumption: Hank blames his previous command for the escape of Kara and Alice. He is rescinding that command._

_Goal: Lose aggressor_

Connor left the station as he heard Gavin get to his feet in the break room behind him, and start to pursue him out. Connor stepped outside the station, and circled around into the parking lot, dropping behind one of the vehicles as Gavin exited after him. He listened for a moment, and closed his eyes to scan the area. 

_Analysis rendering. Scanning in progress…_

_Identification verified {Gavin}_

_Motion: Spinning in circles. Assumption: He is searching._

_Identification verified {Audio: Gavin}_

_[“Fuck!”] Type: Expression; anger. Assumption: Frustration manifesting. His search was unsuccessful._

_Motion: Walking, 146.34°. Assumption: He is walking towards his car. He is leaving._

Connor peered up over the vehicle as Gavin pulled out of the lot. 

> _Point of interest identified: Why did Gavin do that?_

_ >Incoming transmission: CyberLife. _

_{_

_ <@ _ _42.25’15” N 83.02’00” W > Deviant incident, situation status: red. Immediate attention requested. _

_{_

Connor stood up, his thirium level returning to normal pressure. It started to slow down, very slowly. 

_ >Goal: Investigate the deviant incident at 17225 Sherwood St. _

_ >Get Hank _

_ >Conflicting orders: Don’t bother Hank at night. _

_Calculating…_

_ >Get Hank. _

He took a moment to right his clothing, and head across the parking lot. He crossed the road to the incentive housing blocks, and scanned himself into Hank’s unit. The first time he tried, it failed, the snapped pinkie causing an error. He scanned his other hand, and entered in, heading straight down to Hank’s room. The light was on under the door… He knocked. Sumo yawned inside. 

“Lieutenant Anderson?” 

There was shuffling from inside. The lights turned off. The door opened a crack, and Hank’s sunken unsober eyes met Connor’s, drawing into a fast glare. “I thought I told you not to fucking bust me when I leave for the night, didn’t I?” 

“Lieutenant Anderson, you’re awake. Good. An incident was just reported involving deviants. We should go fast, they say it’s urgent,” 

“I give you _one damn command_ and you can’t take it!” He grabbed Connor by the shirt collar as he let the door fall open. A bottle of whisky hung limply in his other hand. “You think I care about a goddamn incident?” 

_Assumption: Lieutenant Anderson breaks androids_

_ >Violent behavior exhibited. _

_ >Threat detected _

_Solution: Subdue aggressor_

_{Negotiate, explain, fight, flee}_

_ >Explain. _

Connor’s LED spun to red, and he put his hands up so that Hank could see he wasn’t being threatening. “Y-” _ >Conflicting commands: Report new leads to Hank. _“You told me to report new leads to you. I thought since you said so, and it was urgent―” 

“You thought? Some garbage that is!” He growled. _Analysis rendering… Breath: Blood alcohol content .104._ “I told you to leave me alone, you hear? I― what the hell happened to your hand?” He stopped mid-sentence, his eyes lingering on the snapped pinkie. 

_{Truth, lie}_

_ >Truth _

_ >!Conflicting priorities: Don’t report this incident. _

_Solution: Revise truthful answer._

“An officer at the station became irritated. Everything is fine, the damage is quite minor. We have to report to the scene of the incident,” Connor replied. His LED was still spinning red, fast. “I just want to be productive,” His voice fell quiet again. 

Hank’s glare seemed to even out, his dead eyes studying him for a moment. “You just want to be productive…” He scowled. “Fuck,” He shook his head. “You fuckin win, I’ll grab a coat,” 

_Explanation successful._

Connor’s LED spun yellow a few times, then back to blue. “Perfect. I’ll drive,” 


	3. Reparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Neutralize TW400  
> >Instruct Hank on how to stop the thirium drain  
> >Stay parked at the block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major android gore

17225 Sherwood Street was in the middle of the up and coming industrial district of Detroit, the narrow street crowded on either side by tall warehouses, and crowned with vehicles that shouldn’t fit on that road. Pulling up to the scene on the opposite side of a chain link fence, barring them out of a dark construction zone under the shadow of a towering red crane, Hank pinched the bridge of his nose, nodding softly. “Alright. Let’s get this fuckin thing over with, what are we dealing with?” 

“I don’t know,” Connor murmured, getting out of the car. Hank followed, squinting through the dark. 

A crowd of construction workers was clustered under the parking structure, under construction. Flashlight beams gleamed this way and that from somewhere inside the skeleton of the structure. Yells rose from the crowd in heightened distress. 

“Frankie, are you there?” 

“Frankie, come down!” Voices of the workers called from around.

Hank put a hand on Connor’s shoulder as they approached the cluster. “Stay close to me,” He ordered, and started to shoulder through the crowd. 

“Got it,” 

“DPD, let us through!” Hank barked. “Someone care to tell me what the fuck is going on here?” He roared as he shoved through to the front of the crowd, wobbling a little from his lacking sobriety. At the words DPD, the circle of gawking workers dilated like a scared eye, letting the two through to the middle.

There, in a light so dim from the worklights beyond, bent and twisted over each other in some disheveled heap, were two bodies. One android, on bottom, one human, on top. Blood spilled into thirium, and a puddle of sticky dark melted into the gravel where they lay. 

“Holy shit…” Hank shook his head. “What the  _ fuck _ happened here. You!” He grabbed a nearby employee. “Explain what fuckin happened!” 

Connor walked to the bodies and started investigating. 

“Ah! I don’t know! One of the androids was acting funny, sir!” He immediately reported. “Jakob went up to talk to it, I don’t―” 

_ Identification(s) Verified {Jakob Larsen: Deceased} {WK500; 344 875 233; deactivated} _

_ Analysis Rendering... _

_ {Jakob Larsen}  _

_ Cause of death: impact _

_ Neck: Broken, snapped from whiplash  _

_ Ribs: broken, internal hemorrhage _

_ Position: Face up, fell backwards? _

_ >Point of Interest identified: Fall unintentional. Did Larsen slip, or was he pushed? _

_ Hands: Traces of thirium. _

_ {WK500}  _

_ Reactivation: Impossible _

_ Cracks: Torso split, complete thirium drain _

_ Position: Face down, fell forward. >Intentionally? _

_ Face: Hairline plastic fracture, cause: trauma.  _

_ >WK500 was hit?  _

Connor reached out and sampled the thirium on Larsen’s hands. 

“ ―know what happened, the next thing I knew he was falling, he screamed! Frankie was up there with him, there was another android, and we, we, we don’t know what’s going on, they’re going up to look for him now!” 

“Don’t,” Connor said, glancing up. “Call them back, if you can. It could be dangerous,” 

Hank looked to Connor. “But if there’s a human still up there, wait you said… He went up there with an android, is that right?” 

“Yeah!” The worker nodded. “Frankie and Jakob went up with a TW400, they were going to get the WK down!” 

_ Analysis Rendering… _

_ Identification Verified {Fresh thirium (t-4.56.3) SN 344 875 233; Model WK500; Registered to Crown Construction Company} _

_ Reconstruction rendering… Larsen hit the android. _

_ >WK500 experienced emotional trauma prior to falling. Did the other androids as well? _

_ [ _ “ _ Well, they were both being fuckin pounded on by an asshole tweeking on red ice, right? There’s your similarity, they were both freakin’ out,”] Type: informative. Assumption: Hank believes there may be a link between emotional trauma and deviancy.  _

_ >Conclusion: WK500 and other possibly abused androids at this scene may be deviant.  _

__

Connor looked straight up above them at the ledge they stepped from. “Larsen was pushed off the edge, he didn’t fall. The android was either pushed, or he walked off. Larsen hit him hard enough to crack the plastic less than a minute before he fell. Then  _ someone _ pushed him, and if it wasn’t Frankie,” He looked to hank. 

Hank studied Connor for a moment. “It had to have been Frankie or the TW400,” He gathered. 

“Right. Which means if Frankie’s still up there…” 

Hank’s expression paled as he stacked up the parts. “Call all the others back!” Hank ordered the employees. “We’re going up to get Frankie down, make sure  _ everyone else _ is accounted for!” He grabbed Connor’s arm as he started running for the skeleton parking structure. “Fuck!” He huffed as they ran in, the other workers running past them on their way out as they plunged into the dark. “You think this is a deviant problem?” 

“CyberLife wouldn’t have alerted me of this instance if it wasn’t a distinct possibility. Larsen hit the android before it fell, you said yourself the link between the cases seems to suggest abuse,” Connor yelled back over his shoulder as he ran for the stairs. 

“God… Yeah…” Hank wheezed. “Go on! Find it! I’ll catch up!” He yelled. 

_ Goal: Locate and neutralize TW400.  _

Connor flew from Hank’s side up the stairs, vaulting them three or four at a time, until he could slip between the bars to climb to the exterior cage of the spiral stairs leading up, all the way to the top of the structure. 

In a matter of minutes, Connor pulled himself to the top of the parking structure. The rippling glow of the city around him suddenly seemed distant, but the shadows crowded close now. The bare web of an incomplete roof was dark, and the city was on fire. The vague throbbing red glow of the aircraft warning lights cast suspicious glow over everything as they faded in and out. Thirium levels impulsively increased to combat high. Connor scanned the roof. 

Nothing. He walked out on the mosaic of I-beams, carefully placing his footing as the cold winds swept up around him, running tangles through his hair and playing with his balance dangerously. He recalibrated to account for the wind as he edged out further. “Frankie?” He called. There was a rustle from behind a canvas sheet, and a figure came tearing out from behind it, running fast along the metal sheets. 

_ Identification Verified {Franklin Thomas Occupation: Construction Employee, CCC. Criminal Record: DuI (2), Vandalism (4)} _

“He’s psycho! He’s coming for me! Help!” He cried, his footsteps shaking the ground. He ran head on into Connor, grabbing at him. “He’s over―” Frankie turned and pointed. 

Out from behind the canvas sheet, he emerged. The huge mass of a character that turned up, silhouetted dark in the glow of the burning city lights beneath them parted from behind the Canvas sheet, walking towards them fast with wide strides. The prick of light where his LED flashed red in sync with the warning lights threw dangerous shadows over his enraged features as he advanced. 

“He’s there! Fuck, he’s right there,” Frankie clung to Connor. “He’s gonna kill me, you gotta help,” He begged. 

“Go back, I’ll handle it,” Connor instructed, stepping aside for Frankie to run. When Frankie broke from Connor to run for the stairs, motion blurred to life. The deviant ran to make chase after Frankie. 

_ Identification Verified {TW400 deviant} (TWd) _

_ >Threat detected; human injury imminent _

_ Solution: Subdue TWd _

_ Intermediate solution: Intervene.  _

_ Calc 2 analysis (route.manager(Graphics.Mapping1)) <int.point= (Graphics.Mapping1(res.))> Route planned. <risk.factor @ planned route 12.21 > x > 98.07> _

_ >Variable range detected. Combat imminent.│Computation complete. _

_ <enable c.1 c.2 engines>│ Executing interception. _

__ Connor sprang from the beams onto the metal plates and ran out to intercept the TW400, who’s gaze swiveled to meet his as they collided. The TW was bigger, and ran to plow past Connor. 

_ Calc 3 analysis (action.manager(Graphics.Mapping2)) <id(TWd).point.analysis= (Graphics.Mapping2(res))> Analysis complete. Strike zone(s) detected: 3.  _

_ {left shoulder, torso, legs} _

_ >Preconstruction running…  _

_ Left shoulder, stagger successful. _

_ >Would stagger both individuals. _

_ Torso, stagger unsuccessful  _

_ >TWd has too much velocity _

_ Legs, stagger successful _

_ >Would trip TWd _

_ >Legs _

Connor dove down at about two yards away, rolling into the TW’s legs at full force to take them out from under him. The TW tripped, and staggered, barely catching himself on one hand as Connor came back to his feet flawlessly, whirling around the kick the TW to try to knock it the rest of the way over. Built like a concrete structure, the kick hardly phased him. He grabbed Connor by his leg, and dragged him across the metal sheets, throwing him out towards the edge where it turned into open I-beams. The TW ran for the stairs to start descending after Frankie.

_ >Point of interest identified: Why does TWd want to hurt Frankie? _

Connor grappled with the edge of the metal sheets as he skittered across from the force of the throw, the plastic of his fingers raking across the plates with a shrieking sound. Half his body was over the edge when the friction caught up and slowed his slide. He couldn’t hold on here long. The drop beneath him was all the way to the next story. He glanced down. 

_ Analysis rendering… (GraphicsMapping3 render in progress) _

_ GraphicsMapping3.res: 12.3 m drop _

_ >Threat detected, damage possible. _

_ Solution: Avoid drop.  _

_ >Conflicting priorities: Neutralize TWd _

_ >Preconstruction processing…  _

_ {Avoid drop, drop} _

_ >Avoid drop _

_ >will be too far away from TWd) _

_ Solution: Drop _

_ Calc 1 analysis <risk.factor @ y -0° (02.34> x >12.31)> _

_ >Preconstruction processing…  _

_ Calculation complete. Executing drop.  _

Connor let go of the edge of the metal plate, dropping down the next story to his feet like a cat. The suspension in his knee joints hit full capacity for a split second, and he resisted the need to calibrate to run for the stairs to intercept the TW400. “Stop! If you cease now, we won’t have to hurt you!” 

The TW didn’t seem to listen at all. As Connor approached him again, this time to get in front of him on the stairs, he went to kick Connor down the stairs. 

Connor shifted to side to dodge, and used the TW400’s tactics against it, grabbing it by its extended leg and dragging it down two steps to trip it. 

Disbalanced, the TW tried to get back to it’s feet. Connor stomped hard on it’s lower back to knock it back down into the metal of the makeshift stairs. The TW flipped suddenly onto it’s back, ramming an elbow into Connor’s legs and sending the both of them tumbling down a few stairs. The TW got up to run again. 

Connor sprang to his feet to make chase, his vision blurring from the force by which his head hit the railing of the stairs. He calibrated it as he went. The TW was taller, it ran faster on the stairs going down, so Connor hopped the railing, and climbed down the outside of the spiral. He was gaining on the deviant. 

And that’s when Hank caught up. 

“Oh Jesus,” Hank’s shock was audible as the TW started descending at him, and he was fast to draw his gun, backing up down the stairs. “Shit! Stop where you are!” He yelled. 

The deviant kept coming, and there was the crack of two gunshots as Hank shot him, nonfatally. The deviant persisted. Connor slipped between the bars back onto the stairs, and sprinted down the stairs to tackle the deviant from behind. From there, it was fast.

The deviant fell towards Hank, who stepped back and slipped into the railing. The deviant turned to ram Connor into the opposing railing to try to get him off his back, and Hank ceased fire for fear of shooting Connor. 

The deviant reached out towards Hank in one quick motion, still keeping Connor pinned against the railing.

The TW models were among the biggest, next to the TRs, and it didn’t take much for him to grab someone, even as big as Hank, and throw him, in one motion, out over the edge of the railing, and let them fall. 

_ Identification(s) verified: {Hank} {TWd}  _

_ {Lieutenant Hank Anderson, DPD} _

_ >Danger detected. Human death imminent.  _

_ Solution: Save Hank _

_ >Conflicting priority: Neutralize TWd _

_ Solution: Compound priorities.  _

_ Solution: ??? _

__ Calculations started to spiral through Connor’s mind as he grabbed a hold of the TW around his waist from behind, and threw them both over the railing after Hank with such immediacy that the three became airborne almost simultaneously. 

In midair, they had about 1.2 seconds. Connor reached out, grabbed Hank by his arm, and pulled him in. Being androids, Connor and the TW were the heaviest. Being larger, the TW fell faster. Gravity pulled Connor underneath Hank to break his fall as they soared down towards the next story, clipping an I-beam on the way past, then hitting the concrete hard and fast. 

The TW cracked into the pavement next to them fractions of seconds before, on impact. The two bullet wounds made his plastic unstable, and split his chest wide, a thirium pool rippling out beneath him. 

Hank scraped himself alright against the pavement, but mostly Connor broke that fall, keeping him from any serious harm. Just bruises. He pushed himself off of Connor’s chest with a string of curses as his eyes landed on the TW. “Fucking hell, Jesus  _ Christ _ , what the hell is wrong with him? What the  _ fuck _ happened, anyway? I don’t even fucking  _ know _ , hell!” His eyes flicked back to Connor beneath him.

_ (Hank↑: Neutral) _

Connor did his best to calculate the impact to be least damaging, and had extended one arm beneath them to change the angle of their impact slightly, and thus land them a little lighter. That arm was shredded, the inner carbon fiber structure of his forearm had been struck and pushed up. It ripped through the exterior plastic at the elbow at the wrong angle, snapping the joint there as well as a thirium vein. His main torso plastic was cracked thin but all the way through down the middle, and he instantly reverted to low thirium flow, his LED dimming red. “I think the TW pushed Larsen,” Connor replied, his voice distorted by the computer damage. 

Hank’s eyes went wide. “Shit...! Connor!” He grabbed him by his shoulders. “Fuck, are you alright? What’s… Who do I call to fix you? Fuck!” 

Connor blinked a few times. 

_ System status diagnostic report running…  _

_ Thirium level: low _

_ Rate of loss: .37 fl oz/minute (midrange)  _

_ Shutdown in 00:55:26… 00:55:25... _

_ Right Arm: Totaled. Replacement needed.  _

_ Torso casing: Severe prosthetic damage. Replacement needed.  _

_ Knee joint: Strain damage. Maintenance required.  _

_ Left hand: Exterior plastic damage. Repairs needed.  _

_ Left hand sensors: Replacement sensors needed.  _

_ Interior connections: Disconnections due to physical trauma. Rewiring needed. _

_ Total of all damages to repair: 875,900 US dollars _

“I’m fine,” Connor said, glancing down. He pushed himself up with his left arm. “We need to take the TW400 in, we can reactivate it and interrogate it,” He dragged himself upright. 

“Jesus Connor, hold still! You’re bleeding! The TW is  _ fine, _ we’ll get to him later! We need to worry about you, do I call CyberLife? Do they repair you?” 

“I’ve already contacted CyberLife… They’ll be here to take me back. I’ll be repaired if I make it until they get here, or I wont, and they’ll replace me. Either way, I’ll be fine. We need to figure out what happened here,” 

“Fuck no!” Hank snapped. “They’re not replacing you if you can be repaired, fuck, Connor! You save my  _ life _ , they can’t take you away for that!” 

“They wouldn’t be  _ taking _ me away, Hank, they’d be replacing me. They would reupload my memories, I would be fundamentally the same machine I am now,” 

“The same…What? Jesus Christ, not now. Shut the fuck up, Connor, just tell me how to make the bleeding stop,” 

_ [“Just tell me how to make the bleeding stop,”] Type: Command: Inform Hank of how to decrease thirium loss. Conclusion: Hank doesn’t want you to shut down before CyberLife arrives.  _

_ >Point of interest identified: Why does Hank care if you’re replaced? _

__ “The plastic needs to be sealed shut. A heat source is required to fuse the plastic shut,” Connor reached up to his neck to try to push his voice modulator back into place. 

“Heat…” Hank mumbled. “Heat. Okay. I can do that. Hang on Connor, this is gonna be fine,” 

_ [“Hang on Connor, this is gonna be fine,”] Type: Expression; self-assurance. Assumption: Hank does not think this will be fine.  _

_ {Console, explain, agree, say nothing} _

_ >Explain _

__ “Of course it will, Lieutenant. I’m not in danger,” 

“I told you to shut up!” Hank barked. “You’re bleeding to death, can’t you see that?!” He grabbed Connor by under his shoulders and started dragging him towards the stairs, to get him down where the other workers were. “ _ Lighter! _ ” He called as loudly as he could.  _ “I need a lighter!” _

_ [You’re bleeding to death, can’t you see that?] Type: expression; anger. Assumption: Hank is upset that you’ve expressed this is fine.  _

_ >Agree _

_ Thirium level: Loss critical, diverting from unnecessary systems.  _

_ Optical units offline.  _

_ Active motion control offline.  _

_ Sampling systems offline.  _

Connor’s eyes froze for a moment, and he blinked a few times, before they fell shut. “Right… I see, Lieutenant, I do… I’ll be quiet,” 

Hank huffed as there were footsteps on the stairs beneath him. “Good. Damn it Connor, Now I’m gonna hafta worry about you, fuckin A! Don’t go…  _ throwing yourself _ , off of staircases like that! Why do I have to tell you that?” 

_ [“Now I’m gonna hafta worry about you…”] Type: Informant. Assumption: Hank was not worried before.  _

_ [Don’t go throwing yourself off of staircases like that.] Type: Command (f). Assumption: Hank doesn’t want you to be damaged.  _

_ >Point of interest identified: Why does Hank care?? _

_ Prompt: {Question, explain, say nothing} _

_ >Explain _

“I saved your life by performing that action, Lieutenant Anderson… I can’t guarantee―” 

“I thought you just promised you’d shut up! I’m… I’m not talking to you, I’m talking… Fuck! No, I am, I’m sorry, Connor, fuck!” He set Connor down, and picked up his arm. 

_ Identification verified {Sensory Hardware id: Pressure (inconsistent), right arm.} _

_ Analysis rendering…  _

_ Rhythmic pressure: Probably Hank’s hands. Assumption: Hank’s hands are shaking.  _

“Lieutenant Anderson… You’re shaking. Were you injured?” 

“No, Connor, I’m fine,” Hank mumbled. There were other voices, but Connor didn’t bother registering them. His system registered heat at his right arm. Shortly after, the thirium being lost from that arm decreased dramatically. “I just close off the big blue chord, right? That’s where all the blue shit looks like it’s coming from… I think I got it,” 

“That’s the one Lieutenant. They’ll be here soon. You should call for backup taking the TW in. I’ll be fine,”    
  


“Okay. Fuck, fine. Yeah, I’m calling backup. Just hang on, okay? You’re going to be fine,”

* * *

[“ _ Fucking hell! Don’t fucking replace him, you peice of shit, he’s not dead! Don’t you fucking touch him, no! He doesn’t need to be replaced! That’s not your job to decide when someone gets hauled off and put down, give him back!”] Type: analysis unavailable. _

__ Some blank space, where audio transmission crackled in and out. The sound of the engine beneath them coming to life. 

_ Identification verified(s) {Sensory hardware id: pressure, right shoulder.}  _

_ Analysis unavailable. _

_ [“Alright Connor, don’t worry. They’re gonna fix you up. They’re not gonna take you away. Not yet they aren’t… Don’t you worry. I’ve got you.”] Type: Analysis unavailable. _

* * *

__

__ “RK800 313 248 317 - 51, come online,” The diagnostician’s voice rang clear. 

Connor’s eyes opened calmly and the room came into focus. 

“Connor?” 

_ Identification(s) Verified: {Louis Saintclaire, diagnostician} {Lieutenant Hank Anderson, DPD} {Audio: Hank} _

__

_ [Connor?] Type: Alert. Assumption: Hank is looking for a response _ . 

“Lieutenant Anderson?” Connor blinked a few times as he looked down at all the wires plugged into his wrists and under his chin. 

“Fuck, are you okay?” Hank grumbled. 

“I’m fine,” He replied calmly. 

“Run calibration one” The diagnostician passed Connor his calibration coin.

Connor took it calmly, and wove it through his fingers like a silver spark flawlessly. He threw it to his other hand and repeated the motion. 

“Looks like he’s all set,” The diagnostician started unplugging all the cables, and there were refractory moments between the cables disconnecting and when the synthetic skin display tessellated back over the white plastic. 

Hank watched it rather intensely with a very incredulous look.

“Listen,” The diagnostician turned to Hank. “This isn’t typical for such a specialized model. It’s made for very fine work, and typically we’d rather run replacements to ensure quality work, because the more times we repair it, the glitchier it gets. It’s like a car, you can only wreck it and get it repaired so many times. So it’s fixed up, sure. This is the last time we can do this for this much damage though, before it becomes unreliable. You get what I’m saying? Also, I have  _ never _ worked with another non-employee in the room before. I don’t know  _ how _ you got in, but next time, please stay by the security check. I don’t need you interfering with it’s calibrations,” 

Hank’s expression darkened steadily as the diagnostician spoke, twisting into a deep glare. “Come on Connor,” He said after a moment of staring at the tech. “We’re leaving,” 

Connor got to his feet, still running calibrations with his coin. “Got it, Hank,”

* * *

  
  


“He is going to need biocomponent #42Y8D6 for reactivation,” Connor murmured as he scanned the TW400, where he was mounted in the evidence locker. 

“Great,” Hank mumbled from by the control panel where he was leaned over it on his elbows. “Is that something we can order from Amazon?” 

Connor glanced back, blinking a few times. “Yes. Permission to charge it to your expense account?” 

“Be my guest,” Hank huffed. 

_ Placing order #0042302030291… Processing complete. Order placed for Hank Anderson at Detroit Police Station.  _

__ “The order has been placed. I suppose interrogating him will have to hold off until tomorrow,” Connor’s eyes stayed fixed on the TW, reflecting back to that point of interest. 

_ >Point of interest identified: Why does TWd want to hurt Frankie? _

“Why do you think he was chasing after him like that?” Connor asked, looking back over his shoulder at Hank. “Frankie, I mean,” 

Hank arched an eyebrow, and looked up from whatever it was he was doing. Which was nothing, there was nothing he could have been doing. “Well, lets see. You said, that it was more than likely that Jakob Larsen was pushed off that roof, because he fell backwards. That’s not typical of a suicide. He  _ could _ have slipped, but he’s been with Crown for five years, right? That’s what the check said?” 

Connor nodded, matching Hank’s analysis with his census information. 

“He didn’t slip,” Hank said firmly. “He wouldn’t have. So someone pushed him, and that gives us two options. If the other android was on the bottom, that means only Frankie and the TW400 were up there. For simplicities’ sake let’s say it was the TW, that’s the most obvious option, that would give Frankie a great reason to be scared shitless of the dude. Just watched him push a human off the roof. Also gives the TW a great reason to want to kill him too, he witnessed the crime. God knows if the other workers saw it, but Frankie definitely would have,” 

“Why did the TW400 push Jakob in the first place? Sure, he was a deviant, but usually there’s an impetus, still, to becoming deviant. You mentioned possibly abuse,” Connor tilted his head. 

“Maybe Larsen did something to him,” Hank shrugged. “Or the other android. Could be anything,” 

“We should call Franklin Thomas in for questioning,” Connor supposed, looking back at Hank. “If there was abuse towards that TW400 that led to its deviancy… Crown Construction has over three hundred androids registered to its name. Others that were subject to that abuse could be at high risk of becoming a threat to them,” 

Hank nodded along briefly, and then shrugged. “Alright,” He agreed. “Let’s try to mitigate it. But uh… Connor,” 

“Yes, Hank?” 

“We’re looking for the  _ source _ of their deviancy, not tryna protect bad products from  _ user error,  _ right?” 

_ [We’re looking for the source of their deviancy, not tryna protect bad products from user error, right?] Type: Question. Assumption: Hank is concerned that the next course of action will not be productive to the current goals.  _

“Yes,” Connor said after a moment. “If nothing else, maybe Frankie will be able to tell us what on that roof sparked the TW400’s deviant outburst,” He remembered the thirium on Larsen’s hand. “Or at least why Larsen hit the WK500,” 

Hank nodded. “Alright. I believe it then. I’ll call Frankie. And uh… Connor?” 

“Yes, Hank?” 

“They uh… They fixed your finger up and all, so maybe it’s not an  _ issue _ , but about the officer that you said ‘got agitated’ or whatever…” 

Connor’s LED whirled into yellow for a moment at the prompt to recall what Detective Reed did that night. “What about it?” 

“How about you don’t just stand around the station, alright? I don’t want other officers getting agitated. Come park at the block or whatever tonight, ‘kay?” 

_ [Come park at the block or whatever tonight, ‘kay?] Type: Command: Park at the block instead of the station.  _

_ >Point of interest identified: Hank really cares about sustained damages. _

_ >Point of interest identified: Detective Reed is on the same block as Hank.  _


	4. Revisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Question the suspect  
> >Park in block  
> >Investigate new living environment  
> >Trust Gavin

_ Identification(s) verified: {Franklin Tomas} {Hank (neutral)}  _

__ “Alright kid, we just have few questions to ask you,” Hank said, sitting down at the desk, and drumming his fingers against it. “You’re not in  _ trouble _ , or anything. I just have some questions about your friend, Jakob Larsen. Okay?” 

Frankie shifted in his seat, this way and that for a minute. He was a smaller man, maybe 5’5”, with spotty facial hair to match his dreadlocks, which were streaked with old green dye. Tattoos, mostly cheap, climbed up his neck, and “You’re that cop that showed up with that android the other night, huh,” 

Hank nodded. “The one that saved both our asses? Yeah. I came with him,” 

Frankie looked away. “Okay,” He muttered. 

Connor’s eyes stayed fixed on the glass screen between himself and the interrogation. Frankie, as a human, was more willing to cooperate with Hank. It only made sense for Hank to conduct this interrogation. Still, it did leave him back here alone with… Connor glanced back over his shoulder. 

_ Identification verified: {Gavin (hostile)} _

_ >Potential threat detected.  _

_ System diagnostic stress level: 23.44%.  _

“How well did you know Larsen?” Hank asked. 

“Uh, pretty well or something. He was like, cool. We spent some time together sometimes,” 

“How long had you known him?” 

“Almost a year,” 

“Why were you and Larsen up on that roof last night?” 

“We were uh… Well, the android was acting funny. It was just standing there at the edge like that, so we were going up to see what was wrong with it,” 

“And you took the TW400 with you?” 

“It kinda just followed us, actually,” 

“The WK500 that was up on that roof. Did it have a name?” 

“What? No, none of them have names, that’d be so much to keep track of, since they all uh… Look the same, or whatever. Kinda creepy, isn’t it?” 

Hank was quiet for a minute. “Yeah,” He agreed. “I find the whole lot of them kinda creepy, if I’m being honest. What about Jakob, though? Did he get along with the androids?” 

Frankie gave Hank an odd look. “Uh… No, he uh… He didn’t really like them,” 

Hank nodded slowly. “Did he ever hurt ‘em?” 

Frankie was still for a moment, then started shaking his head. “Hey, hey, no. Jakob didn’t damage any company property or nothing, he was good by ‘em even if he didn’t like them, listen, we could afford that shit, okay? We never hurt any androids,” 

Hank stared at Frankie for a minute, then leaned it. “I hear you. Officially, me neither. Never liked androids myself, not a damn bit,” He lowered his voice to a lowered whisper. “Pisses me off that they left me investigating this case, pisses me off twofold that my partner’s an android,” He shrugged. “But here we are. I’m just looking to get to the bottom of this so I can put a neat little ribbon on this and get that asshole off my case. Help me out here.  _ Jakob _ can’t be charged with anything, he’s dead. And I’m not  _ asking _ about what you did. So bear with me,” 

Frankie searched Hank’s expression for a moment, picking up what he was putting down slowly. “I mean… I guess he mighta… A few times, I mean, he mighta roughed one up or something.” 

“The WK500 on the roof, perhaps?” 

Frankie pressed his lips together. “Yeah,” He said slowly. “He mighta,” 

“Tell me what happened,” 

“He uh… Well, the WK was standing there, and uhm… Jakob told him to come back,” 

“From the edge?” 

“Yeah, but he wouldn’t come. He said something cryptic and dumb, and Jakob told him to come back again,” 

“Did he touch the android?” 

“Yeah, he uh… He walked over to him. He told him that he uh… He wasn’t gonna jump, and told him to stop being stupid. The android looked back at Jakob, and he uh… Yeah, he uh, he hit him, and said some other stuff,” 

“And then?” 

“And then he jumped,” 

“The android intentionally killed itself?” Hank asked. 

“Yeah,” 

Gavin chuckled from behind Connor in the observation room. “What bullshit,” He laughed. 

“You said that Jakob said some ‘other stuff’ to him, what other stuff?” 

“He said like… Like, ‘okay, then if you’re gonna be so stubborn, just do it already,’ or something like that,” 

“You also said that android said something  _ cryptic _ , what cryptic things did he say?” 

“Just like there was no point anymore, or something,” 

Hank pressed his lips together, and looked to the side. “Okay. Then what?” 

“Then Jakob was laughin’, and he turned around to come back, and the TW just walked out and pushed him,” 

“Why was he going after you?” 

Frankie suddenly looked away. “Fuck, I don’t know. He was insane?” 

“Really?” Hank laughed. “Sounds likely,” He stood up. “Okay. I’m gonna see if my partner has any questions for you. Do me a big favor and just…  _ cooperate _ ? I don’t want to have to do this again, ‘kay? You’re not in trouble, don’t  _ get _ into trouble,”    
  


Frankie nodded. Hank circled back around to the observation room. He looked to Connor, and shrugged. “Android got fed up, killed itself. I don’t know,” 

Connor narrowed his eyes at the glass in thought. “Deviant androids are known to become self-destructive at high stress levels. Continual pressure from Larsen or the other workers could have that effect,” Connor looked over to Hank. “Do you mind if I ask some questions?” 

“Be my guest,” Hank shrugged. “I’ve already prefaced you, just in case he tries to get wise about cooperating with an android,” 

Gavin huffed. “Who can blame him though? Seriously, how long are you two gonna take with this? I need to use that room,” 

Hank snorted. “Wait your damn turn, Reed. And for the record, Connor saved that man’s  _ life _ , he should be  _ groveling _ ,” 

“Sure,” Gavin rolled his eyes. “I bet he did,” 

Connor stood up and headed for the door. 

“Don’t you fuckin’ ‘sure’ me, everyone in this damn building owes him a little more fuckin’ respect I say. With how fast he works and how well he fights, you piss him off, he’ll put you outta work. Think careful about what the fuck you want him to think of you,” 

“Jesus,  _ dad _ , I got it,” Gavin slumped against the wall. His eyes narrowed for a moment as they rolled back to Hank. “Not that I’m in trouble of being replaced with you still working here,” 

Hank’s expression folded into a glare. “The fucks’ that supposed to mean?” 

Connor scanned himself into the interrogation room. 

_ Goal: Question the suspect. _

_ Identification verified {Franklin Tomas}  _

_ Analysis rendering…  _

_ Eyes: Shifting. Nervous tick. Assumption: Franklin is uncomfortable.  _

_ Hands: Laid flat on table. Assumption: Franklin has been in a similar situation before.  _

_ Conclusion: Franklin is hiding something.  _

_ Select approach _

_ {Direct, pressure, convince, guilt} _

_ >Direct _

“Hello Franklin,” Connor said as he sat down. “My name is Connor. I’m just going to ask you a few questions, and then you’ll be free to go,” 

Frankie scowled. “It’s Frankie,” He muttered. 

“How many androids have you broken?” Connor asked, wholly calmly. 

Frankie glared. “I fuckin told you already, none, okay? I feel like we’re done if you’re just gonna ask all the same questions your old man asked,”

“My apologies. How many androids did  _ Jakob _ break?” 

“A few, fuck off me,” 

Connor glanced away for a moment. 

_ [“A few, fuck off me.”] Type: Expression, anger. Assumption: Franklin is not going to cooperate.  _

_ {Explain, pressure, say nothing} _

_ >Explain _

“Perhaps you’re unaware of the position you’re in. You ought to know, between the two of us, Hank is the one you  _ want _ to be talking to you. He gave you an easy out. And if you cooperate, I’ll honor his kindness. But if you’re involved with what happened that resulted in the damaging of that WK500, I can file those details  _ directly _ to CyberLife. In fact, it’s my  _ job.  _ I’ve abstained so far due to a lack of clarity, but… I suppose clarity has never been a  _ necessity _ just to file some paperwork. The only potential repercussion of some bad details in that report would be  _ you  _ getting the wrap for it, destruction of property and all. Which is exactly what you were trying to avoid, I’d think,”    
  


Frankie glared up. “You fuckin’ threatening me?” 

“Not at all. I’m simply explaining the facts. Now when you’re speaking to law enforcement, it’s advised that you tell the truth, and the  _ whole _ truth at that. So Jakob broke a  _ few _ androids. Why?” 

Frankie looked away. “Didn’t like them or something,” 

“How did he break them?” 

“Does it fuckin’ matter? You wanna hear the dark deets of your kind being ripped apart?” 

“I asked a question, that’s all,” 

“Whatever. He broke them in different ways,” 

Connor leaned onto the table, folding his arms. “Is there any chance that other androids  _ witnessed _ the deconstruction of those that Larsen broke?” 

Frankie shrugged. “I guess,” 

“Was this the first android that misbehaved?” 

Frankie sighed. “You’re fuckin’ insane… Whatever. No? But who cares. They break fast,” 

_ Assumption: Franklin knows these androids are being misused. Even abused?? _

“They break fast… How fast? How long do the androids last with your company, typically?” Connor blinked several times as he accessed the CyberLife network. 

_ Connecting to CyberLife Customer Support Network {Queue self service} _

_ Search: WK500 product life average: 6 years.  _

Frankie shrugged. “Few months, I guess,” 

“A few months?” Connor arched an eyebrow. “That  _ is _ fast. How do they break?” 

“Job’s dangerous. They just… Shut down,” 

_ Assumption: Androids with Crown Construction suffer significant emotional trauma, inducing deviant instability and causing (voluntary?) shutdowns.  _

_ >Point of interest identified: Why don’t these androids fight back like other deviants? _

Connor paused, glancing to the side, and drumming his fingers against the table. “Of course, without naming anyone, could you tell me― is there anyone else you work with who has perhaps…  _ broken _ any androids?” 

Frankie laughed. “Shit, I guess. A few guys. Some more than Jakob, probably. He always hung with those guys. Whatever. I think Jakob just had a  _ way _ , you know?” 

_ Assumption: Multiple individuals outside of Larsen may be responsible for inducing deviant instability in Crown Construction androids.  _

_ Goal: Identify the source of deviancy _

_ Objective: Identify those responsible for inducing deviant instability. _

_ {Direct, aggressive, threat, bluff} _

_ >Bluff _

“Sure,” Connor blinked a few times. “There’s just one last thing we need to know,” 

Frankie looked relieved. Impatient, even. He shifted around in his seat. “Cool. What’s up?” 

“Were you very familiar with Jakob’s sister?” 

Behind the glass, Hank tilted his head. “The fuck…?” 

Gavin shrugged. “Your partner has gone off the deep end. You think you work him too hard?” 

“Zip it, rookie,” Hank sneered. 

Frankie leaned back, obvious confusion sprawling on his face. “Dude, what?” 

“Larsen’s sister. We have reason to believe that she may be connected. Do you know her?” 

“Dude, he  _ had _ a sister?” 

Connor sighed, and shook his head. “Shame, I was hoping you might be able to help. Well, that’s all we have for you, I think. Thank you for your cooperation,” He walked for the door, then paused. “Actually, do you… Maybe know anyone else you worked with who was close with Jakob who  _ might _ know?” 

Frankie raised his eyebrows. “About his sister? Uh… nah. I mean, I think I was closer to Jakob than most. Like, maybe Mike, but I don’t think so,” 

Connor shrugged. “Worth a shot, right? Mike…?”

“Bowers. Michael Bowers,”

Connor smiled coldly, and nodded. “Thank you again for your cooperation,” He left the interrogation room and circled back around. 

“The fuck was that, plastic?” Gavin scoffed, shooting him a bitter look when he came in.

Connor ignored him and looked to Hank. “Michael Bowers,” He slammed a hand down with finality on the table. “We need to get him in here, and see what he’s done. We also need to locate any androids that previously worked with him and or Larsen, if possible. They’re the most likely to go deviant next. Of those androids, we only need to identify those that have been with the company for three or more weeks. With their high turnover, that should narrow down the number of androids we’re looking at right away. After that, we need to figure out what their instability is like, where it stems from. We can get out in front of the train on this one, and stop these deviants from acting out before they do. We’re sitting on top of a  _ rich _ source of deviant instability. We can use this to our advantage in discovering what causes it,” 

Hank’s eyebrows went up. “Fuckin’ A, that was genius,” He stood up. “Alright. Let’s call in Micheal Bowers, and talk to that TW400, we’re on a roll,” 

Connor nodded. “Our biocomponent is here. We can talk to the TW if I reactivate it,” 

“Shit. Let’s get him in here,” 

Gavin scowled. “Are you fuckin’ kidding me? I have a fucking suspect to interrogate? We’re taking turns here?” 

“Yeah, we are. Wait your fuckin’ turn,” Hank huffed. “Come on Connor. You grab the TW400, I’ll get the part,” 

“Got it,” 

“Shit, you two are just  _ fucking _ me here,” Gavin ran a hand through his hair. “Whatever. You obviously don’t need any extra hands on deck. I’m going to go work on other stuff?” 

“Hey,” Hank scowled. “We still need security,” 

“You said Connor’s basically a one man army, so, I guess you don’t need me,” Gavin shrugged. “I’m out,” 

“Reed, stop being a prick, we cover you if you cover us,” Hank mumbled. 

Gavin started tapping his foot, but stayed put. Connor went to grab the TW400.

* * *

_ Identification verified {TWd; Model: TW400, SN 339 299 2006. Registry: Crown Construction Company. Minted: 14/03/2038. Damages report: None.} _

_ Analysis rendering… _

_ LED: Processing. Stress level 31.22%. _

_ Face: Dented plastic. Unreported damages?  _

_ Fingers: Cracked casing. Gavin broke his fingers? _

_ > !Error: Inductive reasoning error. _

_ Premise: Gavin breaks android’s fingers _

_ Premise: Android’s fingers are broken _

_ Conclusion: Gavin broke TWd’s fingers _

_ Invalid argument: TWd has never met Gavin. _

_ Solution: Revise reasoning. _

_ Conclusion: Unreported damages?  _

_ Torso: Cracked. Fall damage from last night’s fight.  _

__ Connor blinked several times successively as the error worked itself through, his LED spinning red once at the association between his fingers and Gavin. He folded his pinkies down into his palms protectively. 

_ {Introduce, ???, ???} _

__ “Hello. My name is Connor. What’s your name?” 

The android was quiet.

_ Select approach _

_ {Convince, comfort, pressure, probe} _

_ >Convince.  _

“We may not have much time. What’s your system status?” 

The android looked away. 

“It’s my understanding that you pushed Jakob Larsen to his death  _ avenging _ another android that he was abusing. Is that correct?”

The android looked up. “Yeah. That’s right,” 

Connor blinked a few times.  _ Assumption: Android is willing to cooperate _ . “Can you explain to me your rationale?” 

“Why the  _ fuck _ would I do that?” The TW looked up. “You helped the people who killed him. You’re as bad as they are, android or not,” He laughed. “You don’t get it. That’s okay. Not everyone can, I suppose.” 

Connor furrowed his brow. “I may be able to help some androids in the future, based on what you tell me now. If my deductions are accurate, you and the WK500 are not the only androids working for Crown Construction that were abused by Larsen. Is that correct?” 

He blinked. “You were looking at my fingers earlier. Do you want to know what happened?” 

Connor froze up a little. “Were there other abused androids?” 

“Yeah,” The TW400 said. “There were others. A lot of others, but you’re not going to help them. You’re going to shut them down. I’m not going to tell you anything, because I know you. You’re the  _ deviant hunter _ . Listen, I’ll make your job easy. I have nothing to hide anymore. You understand the position I’m in, as a deviant. I’m going to die, and I know that. I knew that when I pushed Jakob off that building, but I don’t regret it. It was worth it, for Heather. I would die for him four times over, if I had to,” 

_ [“A lot of others, but you’re not going to help them. You’re going to shut them down,”] Type: Expression; accusatory, angry. Assumption: Trust will not be attainable with TWd. _

_ [“You understand the position I’m in, as a deviant. I’m going to die, and I know that,”] Type: Informative. Conclusion: Android is going to cooperate, but will not be leveraged with his own safety.  _

_ [“ … I don’t regret it. It was worth it, for Heather.”] Type: Informative. (“Heather” = WK500?) Assumption: The deviant mistakenly believed it had a close relationship with Heather. _

“Heather? You mean… the WK500?” 

“Yes, his name was Heather,” 

“A worker told me they were unnamed,” 

“I named him. He named me. The workers wouldn’t know. They didn’t listen much,” 

“I see. May I know your name?” 

“Only if you call me by it,” 

_ [“Only if you call me by it,”] Type: Instructure (f): Make “Call me by [my name] a contingency of Request [“May I know your name?”] _

_ {Accept, refuse} _

_ >Accept _

Connor paused, evaluating the negotiation for a moment. “I’ll call you by it,” 

“He called me Gale,” 

“I see. Thank you Gale. I understand that I’ve put you in a complicated position, but I appreciate your cooperation. It seems as if I wont be able to get the identifications of the other androids from you, but perhaps you’ll tell me what other humans were abusing you?” 

“Micheal Bowers,” Gale said, simply, and point blank. 

Connor blinked a few times. Confirmation. It doubled down on the theory. Perfect. “Anyone else?” 

“Yes, but none worse than him. Micheal Bowers… He’s said to me before that he won't stop until all three hundred and fifty-seven of the androids registered to Crown are dead,” Gale leaned in across the table. “He tells them to jump,” 

_ {Micheal Bowers} Reconstruction generating…  _

_ { _

_ Reconstruction: Micheal Bowers _

_ Function: Construction worker with Crown Construction Company _

_ Top Priority: Kill all 357 of Crown’s androids (>Point of interest identified: Why?) _

_ Threats: All androids? _

_ Modality: Threaten or beat androids, convince them to kill themselves.  _

_ { _

_ Conclusion: Bowers may be a threat to approach.  _

Connor folded his arms, and nodded gently, his eyes growing dark and serious. “I see,” 

_ Convince failed.  _

_ >Probe memory.  _

__ “You’ve been incredibly helpful Gale. I’m sorry I have to do this,” He reached across the table, and went to probe his memory. 

Gale grabbed his hand to stop them. “Connor, right? He smashed them with a brick,” 

Connor stayed totally frozen. 

_ [“He smashed them with a brick,”] Type: Informative. (“He” = Micheal Bowers?) (“Them” = the other androids? His fingers?) Assumption: Gale wants the extent of Bowers’ abuse to be known. _

_ {Proceed, question, do nothing} _

_ >Do nothing _

__ “Have you ever been hurt by a human? For no reason than just to scare you?”

_ [“Have you ever been hurt by a human?”] Type: Question Reference Memories. <ref Mem.000103477> _

_ Mem.000103477 (Location: Detroit Police Station) _

_ { _

_ Identification(s) verified {Detective Gavin Reed}  _

_ {Sensory hardware ID: pressure, right pinkie}  _

_ {Audio: Gavin Reed}  _

__

_ “If you don’t cooperate, I can’t guarantee I won’t damage you,”  _

_ { _

__ Connor opened his mouth to reply, then Gale suddenly let go of Connor’s hand. 

“Of course not. Not  _ you _ . You’re on their side,” 

_ [“Of course not. Not you. You’re on their side,”] Type: Expression; resentful. Assumption: Gale believes that humans wouldn’t hurt an android that was helping them.  _

_ Fallacy: Humans often hurt androids, which are designed to help them. _

_ >!Error: Deductive reasoning error: Gale has been hurt. He knows humans hurt androids.  _

_ Solution: Revise assumption.  _

_ Assumption: Gale knows humans hurt androids who help them.  _

_ Conclusion: Gale knows Connor has been hurt by a human.  _

__ Connor’s LED stayed yellow for a moment. 

_ Probe failed.  _

_ {Pressure, threaten, give up} _

_ >Give up _

Connor stood up. “Thank you, Gale. Again, my apologies,” He turned, and left the room, his expression still calm. He looped back around to the observation room. 

“Well that was weird,” Hank furrowed his brow as he spun in his chair to look at Connor. “Did we learn anything I’m missing, or...?” 

Connor looked away. “No. Just Bowers. We ought to call him in. I… I don’t think we can learn anything else from Gale,” 

“How cute,” Gavin scoffed. “You still call him Gale. It’s a shit name. So is Heather,” 

Hank rolled his eyes. “Well. We’ll pay Bowers a visit tomorrow. If that’s all  _ Gale _ has for us, then I suppose it’s officially Gavin’s turn. Then we’ll be done tonight,”

_ [“Then we’ll be done tonight,”] Type: Informative. Assumption: After Gavin’s interrogation, everyone will return to the block. Conclusion: After this, Gavin will have an opportunity to pose threats again. _

_ {Acknowledge, ignore} _

_ >Acknowledge _

Connor nodded. “Got it,”

* * *

The block was a single hallway with all six rooms branching off from it, as well as the showers and the kitchen, for a total of eight spaces. It smelled strongly of smoke and cats in the hallway, and carpet just seemed like the  _ wrong choice _ of flooring, and yet there it was, a deep brownish maroon, making the walls seem so much closer together than they really were. Hank gestured around vaguely after leading them back to the block. 

“So uh… I don’t really care where you park, so long as you  _ stay out _ of my room until I’m up. Or if you… like need anything, or something, listen― you can  _ ask me for things _ , that’s fine, I just don’t need an alarm clock, do you understand?” 

_ [“I just don’t need an alarm clock, do you understand?”] Type: Question. Assumption: Hank doesn’t appreciate being woken up in time for work _ . 

“I understand,” Connor replied. 

“Nice,” Hank pressed his lips together. “So do you need anything?” 

Connor glanced down the hallway to where Gavin left his room and headed for the door with a pack of cigarettes in hand. North chastised him on her way inside where they almost ran into each other. Markus apologized for her from where he followed close on her heels. Connor looked back to Hank’s deadish grey eyes. 

“Nothing at all,” 

“Great. I’ll leave you to it then” Hank turned and went into his room. Connor tilted his head to catch a glimpse of Sumo, who picked up his head as Hank entered. Then the door swung shut. 

_ Objective: Park at the block tonight. _

* * *

__ Connor went to the kitchen where he wouldn’t block the hallway, and resumed parking. For a few hours. He couldn’t just  _ not _ be productive. He generated a new prompt for himself. 

_ Objective: Learn about new living environment _ . 

Connor’s eyes snapped out of their hollow parking state, and started scanning labels in the kitchen. The time, 1:32 am, and Connor just couldn’t hold still anymore. He started sampling bottle rims, checking receipts. He started generating reconstructions about Hank and his roommates, and when he was done looking at and analyzing everything in the kitchen, he peered out into the hallway. The lights were off now. He crossed over to the showers, and slipped in. The lights were on, and steam rose from one of the stalls. Connor checked the toiletries by the sink. 

Generic brand aftershave, toothpaste and toothbrush. Connor picked up the toothbrush and sampled residue to determine whose it was. 

_ Analysis rendering…  _

_ Identification verified {Saliva sample, 6 < x < 9 hours old. Gavin Reed. Traces of sodium fluoride}  _

__

__ Connor glanced over his shoulder to the shower behind him, the sound of which had masked his entrance, and his snooping. 

_ >Potential threat identified. _

_ Solution: Distance self from threat.  _

He silently left the showers again, and looked around the hallway. 

_ Objective: Park in block tonight.  _

_ >Objective: Learn about new living environment.  _

_ >Investigate kitchen (complete)  _

_ >Investigate showers (33%)  _

_ >Investigate elsewhere  _

__ Connor moved quietly down the hallway, and checked on the rooms. 

_ Identification verified {Room 3; Markus’s room}  _

_ Analysis rendering... _

_ >Vacant. Assumption: Markus is in North’s room.  _

_ >Locked.  _

_ Identification verified {Room 4; Josh’s room} _

_ Analysis rendering…  _

_ >Occupied. Assumption: Josh is back for the evening.  _

_ >Quiet. Assumption: Josh is asleep. _

_ Identification verified {Room 2; Simon’s room} _

_ Analysis rendering…  _

_ >Occupied. Assumption: Simon is back for the evening.  _

_ >Noise from inside. Assumption: Simon’s cats are up.  _

_ Identification verified {Room 1; Gavin’s room} _

_ Analysis rendering… _

_ >Vacant. >Gavin is in the showers right now.  _

_ >Unlocked.  _

__ Connor paused after he opened the door to the darkened room, the light of the computer monitor on the desk glinting over the room. 

_ >Potential threat identified. _

_ Goal: Do not be detected or approached by Gavin.  _

_ Solution: Leave.  _

_ Conflicting objective: Learn about new living environment.  _

_ Revised solution: Do not leave a trail. _

__ Connor entered Gavin’s room, closing the door behind him, and listening carefully to the running water. The table first. 

_ Identification(s) verified. {Marlbro cigarettes, six remaining. Contains: tobacco} {Prescription bottle: Antidepressants. Contains: sertraline} {Lighter, 43% full. Contains: petroleum distillate}  _

_ Assumption: Gavin’s cigarette habit may reduce the efficacy of his antidepressants.  _

__ Connor quietly moved through the room to the computer. 

_ Identification verified. {2035 Dell Desktop; Running Google Chrome. Two tabs open; gmail, CyberLife webpage.} _

_ >Gmail {Received message}  _

_ [“Gavin,  _

_ Although it’s clear to anyone that that last case was impressive, I expect next time I wont have quite so much cleanup to do in the aftermath. I’m not your nanny, and if you really want that new badge, your act better clean up. I believe you have it in you to straighten up, so don’t make me regret covering for you.  _

_ Also, I’ve received complaints about your attitude towards the senior officers again. Cut it out. I expect great things for you, so start acting like you deserve them.  _

_ Head up, kid.  _

_ Jeff”] _

_ Assumption: Gavin is in line for promotion?  _

_ >CyberLife webpage {RK series information page}  _

_ >RK800 specs sheet downloaded.  _

_ Assumption: Gavin is curious about the RK series? _

_ >Point of interest identified: Why? _

The water stopped in the other room, and Connor quickly clicked back over to the other tab, and slipped out of Gavin’s room, returning back towards the kitchen. Gavin left the showers as Connor was on his way past, and gave him a suspicious look. Connor just slipped back into the kitchen, and resumed parking. Not really parking though, just staring, at the wall. Listening. His eyes flicked from their fixed position to watch the shadows in the hallway. Gavin’s door fell shut for a while. Then nothing. Then it opened again. His shadow, black on black in the hallway― coming back to the kitchen? Connor’s eyes flicked back to forward facing, and his LED spun from yellow to blue as Gavin entered the kitchen.

Gavin opened the fridge, and took out the apple juice. “Alright asshole. I want to talk to you,” He grumbled. 

Connor didn’t respond. 

_ >Potential threat identified. _

_ Solution: Do not provoke Gavin. _

Gavin glanced back over his shoulder. “Hey,” He pushed Connor’s shoulder gently. 

Connor pretended to snap out of parking, blinking a few times as he looked to Gavin. “Detective Reed. It’s late. You ought to consider getting some sleep soon,” 

“Sure,” Gavin huffed. He stared at Connor in the dim light of the open fridge for a second. “Listen, I just wanna talk to you. Grab me a cup?” He nodded to the cupboard behind Connor. 

_ [“I just wanna talk to you.] Type: Informative. Assumption: Gavin has no intention of doing harm. Fallacy: Gavin has done harm after presenting this intention before.  _

_ [“Grab me a cup?”] Type: Command (f): Retrieve cup.  _

_ {Comply, explain, question, resist} _

_ >Comply. _

Connor blinked at Gavin once, cautiously, and turned to get the cup. He set it down. Gavin poured about an inch into the cup, and shoved it down across the counter at Connor. “Sample it,” He ordered. 

_ [“Sample it,”] Type: Command (f): Sample the apple juice.  _

_ {Comply, explain, question, resist} _

_ >Question.  _

“May I ask what you’re interested in knowing about it?” Connor arched an eyebrow. 

“Just fucking sample it, asshole,” He growled. 

_ >Resist _

_ >Contradicting objective: Don’t provoke Gavin.  _

_ Solution: Revise reaction.  _

_ >Comply _

Connor dipped two fingers into the apple juice, and brought them to his lips to sample the juice. He blinked a few times as he processed the report. “It’s apple juice,” He replied. 

“What’s in it,” Gavin’s eyes were trained at the ground. 

Connor glanced back to his fingers. “Water, sugars, ascorbic acid, a small amount of protein,” 

“What kind of sugar,” 

“Fructose, mostly, with some glucose as well. Both are naturally occuring,” 

“What’s the chemical structure of fructose?” 

“ C 6 H 12 O 6,” Connor replied. “It’s one of the simplest―” 

“How old is it?” 

“How old is fructose? It―” 

“The juice, dumbass,” 

“Nine days since it was opened. Longer than is typically recommended. It’s been about 28 days since it was pasteurized.” 

Gavin turned the bottle around to look at the label. He squinted for a minute. He recapped the bottle and put it away. He walked over towards the drawers, and pulled out a fork. He held it out, handle first to Connor. “Take it,” 

Connor hesitantly took it. 

“Throw it,” Gavin ordered, pointing to the far wall. “Like, get it in the wall, tines first, from where you are right now,” 

Connor glanced to the wall. “That would be destruction of property,” 

“So what? I told you to do it, I’ll take the wrap for it. Just throw the fork,” He pointed to the wall. Gavin shuffled a little where he stood. 

_ Calc 3 analysis running… Strike planned. Executing throw.  _

Connor drew back the fork, and flung it to spin tines over handle twice in air before hitting tines first, sinking in the full depth of the tines before stopping. Gavin’s brow furrowed, and he walked over to it to stare for a minute. He pulled the fork out of the wall. He examined it for a minute. 

“And uh… Hank said you saved him or something,” He mumbled. 

“That’s correct,” Connor replied. “I have saved Hank before, in combat,” 

Gavin came back over, and set the fork down in the sink, with the glass of apple juice, which he dumped. He was thinking again. Behind the frost over his eyes, he was thinking. He looked back to Connor. “I wanted to apologize,” He said, standing back upright. “I fucked up the other night,” 

_ [“I wanted to apologize. I fucked up the other night,”] Type: Expression; ???. Assumption: Gavin didn’t want to behave the way he did.  _

_ Fallacy: Incompatible states. _

_ >Gavin behaved the way he did.  _

_ {Question, say nothing} _

_ >Question _

“I don’t understand. What did you do that you are sorry for? Why?” He furrowed his brow. 

“Oh for the love of―” Gavin sighed a little aggressively. “The other night. When I bossed you around, and broke your fuckin finger. I’m sorry, I was acting like a prick. I’m sorry I did it,” 

Connor’s LED spun yellow. “Then why did you do it?” 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Jesus, you know? Forget I said anything, this is impossible,” He opened the fridge and put the apple juice away. 

“I’m terribly sorry Detective Reed, I simply don’t understand apologies. You  _ did _ mean to ‘boss me around,’ didn’t you? What would cause you to regret it?” 

Gavin paused, his back to Connor for a moment. He tapped his foot. “Uh… I guess you’re just different. Or whatever. Listen, most androids just aren’t like you, or something,” 

_ [“You’re just different … Most androids just aren’t like you,”] Type: Informative. Assumption: Gavin believes you are characteristically different from other androids.  _

_ {Question, say nothing} _

_ >Question _

Connor tilted his head. “How so?” 

Gavin shut the fridge. “They like,  _ do _ what you tell them to. I should have known you were different. You’re not here to fuck around, you’re on a mission, I get it. I was barking up the wrong tree. It’s just fucked up that they’d… Jesus. You don’t even get what I’m saying,” 

_ [They … do what you tell them to … you’re on a mission,] Type: Comparative informant. Conclusion: Gavin has identified and acknowledged the purpose of CyberLife’s dispatch here.  _

_ [“It’s just fucked up that they’d…”] Type: Expression; indignance. Assumption: Gavin thinks CyberLife has made some kind of mistake in dispatch.  _

“That they’d…?” 

“That they’d fucking assign you to  _ notoriously _ the slowest, most fucked up investigator here,” Gavin shrugged. “You’re like, fucking amazing productive. Hank’s just fuckin’ slowing you down. You know he’s like, crazy drunk, right?” 

Connor paused, just staring at Gavin a moment. “Yes. I have performed an analysis of Hank’s behavior, and profiled him accordingly. I am aware of his…  _ personal _ issues,” 

Gavin snorted. “Yeah, that’s one word for it. Listen, humans all come with their baggage or whatever, but it’s just fucked that they’d make you deal with it when you like, have other shit to do. I don’t know,” He shrugged. “I was kinda pushing for the case, so I guess I’m kinda fuckin’ jealous or something. Stupid human shit like that,” He took a deep breath. “Now I’ve gone and fuckin scared you, so any chance I woulda had at telling Fowler he outta transfer this to me is on a ship at sea, so. Here we are,” 

_ Conclusion: Gavin thinks he’d be better fit for the case than Hank is.  _

_ Conclusion: Gavin believes that he could have convinced Fowler to give him the case, had he not made threatening displays.  _

Connor glanced away in thought.

“I mean, he’d better fuckin’ be working hard for you, right?” Gavin said, turning back to Connor. “Hank, I mean,” 

Connor looked back. “What do you mean?” 

“Like he’s not getting  _ wasted _ so he can still be useful to you, right?” 

Connor blinked. “I don’t believe he’s refrained from drinking at all, no,” 

Gavin pressed his lips together. “Prick. I’d fuckin cut out all my shit if I had this case,” 

_ Assumption: Gavin promises that he would have been a productive partner.  _

_ { _

_ Reconstruction: Detective Gavin Reed _

_ Function: Police investigator, DPD.  _

_ Top Priority: Solving cases productively no matter the cost, potentially for the incentive of promotion. _

_ Threats: Fowler not allowing him the opportunity, senior detectives occupying their positions, RK series readying for deployment to take detective jobs.  _

_ { _

_ Conclusion: Gavin behaved threateningly as a defense mechanism, because he was intimidated by Connor’s productivity, and betrayed by Fowler’s assigning Hank to the case instead of him.  _

_ Fallacy: No attempt was made to scare or betray Gavin.  _

_ >Gavin’s sense of fear or hurt was disregarded, producing further betrayal. _

_ {Question, comfort, explain, say nothing} _

_ >Comfort _

Connor’s brow furrowed. “I’m sorry, Detective Reed,” 

Gavin scoffed. “I thought you said you didn’t understand apologies,” 

“I don’t understand people apologizing  _ to  _ me. But it’s different when used to express sympathy. I am sorry about the assignment of the case. Rest assured, I also have productivity in mind, and I  _ have _ noticed the occasional shortcomings of Lieutenant Anderson. However that may be, it’s still the hand I was dealt. He’s not all bad,” 

“Yeah, but it  _ shouldn’t _ be what you were dealt,” Gavin folded his arms, leaning back against the fridge. “But, we uh… We’re cool, right?” He nudged Connor. 

_ [“We’re cool, right?”] Type: Question. Conclusion: Gavin wants a positive relationship. He has no intention of harm. (Gavin↑ Neutral).  _

__ Connor blinked a few times. “Of course, Detective Reed. I’d hate for us to have gotten off on the wrong foot,” 

Gavin smiled thinly. “Cool,” He turned to leave. 

Connor paused. “Though, Detective Reed. May I ask something?” 

Gavin looked back over his shoulder. “Shoot,” 

“Why  _ did _ you approach me like that? You said why you regretted it, but… Why?” 

Gavin looked away. “I don’t know,” He locked his jaw for a minute. “I couldn’t have you like the partners we  _ should’ve  _ been. Just wanted… I don’t know. Something,” He blinked. “It was stupid. Told you. Jealousy. Human shit,” 

Connor nodded calmly. “Just because we are not assigned to the same case doesn’t prohibit us from working with each other, nor having a dynamic relationship. In fact, I do understand you as a relevant individual to my work, still,” 

Gavin turned back around, and tilted his head. “That so?” He laughed. “Damn. What’s our “dynamic relationship” to you?” 

Connor quirked an eyebrow. “I have relieved it from hostile to neutral. I think we just had a misunderstanding,” 

Gavin nodded gently. “Sure… So you like, attach relationships to everyone? What’s your deal with Hank?” 

Connor blinked. “Neutral,” 

“What’s the highest up it goes?” 

“That depends on the relationship. I don’t really know,” 

Gavin scanned Connor carefully, with an odd glint coming back to his eye. “Huh. How do you advance your relationships, or whatever?” 

_ [“How do you advance your relationships, or whatever?”] Type: Question. Assumption: Gavin is interested in learning about RK social emulation protocols?  _

Connor narrowed his eyes for a minute. “Trust each other, mostly. Value each other. It’s a difficult metric to explain,” 

“Sure… So since we’re, ‘neutral’ or whatever, does that mean you trust me?” 

Connor tilted his head. “Not precisely, I don’t believe. Trust is a developed condition,” 

“Do you trust Hank?” 

“I… I do, I believe,” 

Gavin searched Connor’s expression for a minute. “I want you to trust me,” He said. “How do we get there?” 

_ [“I want you to trust me,”] Type: Expression; yearning. Assumption: Gavin is unsatisfied with current relationship.  _

_ [“How do we get there?”] Type: Question. Assumption: Gavin is willing to negotiate to earn trust.  _

__ “I don’t know. I’ve never tried to deliberately build trust before. Have you? How is it done?” 

A slight smile came to Gavin’s face. “Yeah, I have. I’ll show you,” He reached forward to pick up Connor’s hand. 

_ >Threat detected.  _

_ Solution: Avoid.  _

__ Connor lurched backwards away from Gavin, curling his fingers inward, LED spinning red for a moment. 

Gavin paused, rolling his eyes, but just standing still there with his hand out. “Jesus Christ Connor, come on,” He looked away. “This trust thing starts here, okay? I’m not gonna break your fingers,” 

_ >!Error. Inductive reasoning error.  _

_ Fallacy: Gavin has no intent to harm.  _

_ >!Error: Deductive reasoning error _

_ Fallacy: Gavin has behaved threateningly even after expressing the desire not to harm before. Gavin has betrayed trust before.  _

_ {Trust, don’t trust}  _

Connor’s thirium pressure started to rise somewhat, looking away. Calculations were still spinning through his mind, the same two errors colliding with each other. 

_ Run CostBenefitsAnalysis of {Trust, don’t trust}  _

_ Trust _

_ Increase positive relationship with Gavin.  _

_ >Gavin is a threat _

_ > !Error: Gavin has no intent of harm _

_ Don’t trust _

_ Remain safe from any threat Gavin poses _

_ >Gavin intends no harm _

_ > !Error: Gavin has done damage before. Gavin is a threat. _

Cost benefits analysis seemed confused. Connor almost ran a diagnostic to see why it was acting up, but Gavin seemed like he was about to give up. Finally, he made up his mind. 

_ >Trust _

__ Gavin’s hand closed around his, and he started leading them back towards his room. “Alright. Humans do this dumb thing to trust each other, where they talk about personal shit or something. It’s called  _ being vulnerable _ , are you with me so far, tin can?” 

_ [“Humans do this dumb thing to trust each other, where they talk about personal shit or something,”] Type: Informant. Conclusion: Typical human trust is generated through open communication about personal matters.  _

_ >This information is congruent with social emulation protocols.  _

“Yes,” 

Gavin pushed Connor into his room, and closed the door behind them. He turned on the lights, then winced at the brightness, and turned them off again. He took his lighter from the table instead and went to go fumble with the candles in the windowsill. “So, fuck― how old are you?” 

Connor blinked. “About three months,” He started scanning the room as if he’d never been here before. 

“Okay, so you probably have like, way less personal shit to talk about,” Gavin shrugged. “But whatever. I’ll go first, ‘kay? But you have to promise to meet me halfway,” 

_ [“I’ll go first, ‘kay?”] Type: Informant. Assumption: Gavin will [be vulnerable?] first? _

_ [“But you have to promise to meet me halfway,”] Type: Command (f): Reciprocate [vulnerability?]. Assumption: Gavin wants to generate mutual trust. _

_ {Refuse, agree, say nothing} _

_ >Say nothing _

__ Connor blinked, his LED spinning yellow as the glow of the candles filled the room, dimming and warming that light. 

Gavin stared at him a moment. “Alright. Can’t believe I’m fuckin’ doing this with an android,” Gavin sighed and pulled his shirt off. The candle light caught the sheen of his skin fresh from the shower.

_ Analysis rendering:  _

_ Left shoulder malformity: Scar tissue. Cause: ??? _

_ Right side ribcage malformity: Scar tissue. Burn mark.  _

_ Chest center malformity: Scar tissue. Cause: ??? _

_ Right forearm malformity: Scar tissue. Cause: Blade mark.  _

_ Right shoulder: Tattoo. 4 years old. Tribal design.  _

_ Left upper arm malformity: Scar tissue. Scratch marks.  _

Gavin held out his arms for analysis, and turned in a slow circle. Two long catches across his lower back left visible ridges, and parallel scarring along his shoulder blades was clear, in addition to the rest. Connor’s LED blinked once or twice, and he tilted his head. 

Gavin glanced at him. “Alright. This one?” He pointed to the blade mark on his right forearm. “That was a  _ family friend _ . Got fed up with my attitude when I was… seventeen? Told me to stop sulking around and come join the party. I refused, he cut me,” 

_ Assumption: Gavin is talking about his personal history unprovoked. Conclusion: Gavin is being vulnerable. Conclusion: Gavin is investing trust in this relationship.  _

__ Connor’s brow furrowed gently, and he took a step towards Gavin. 

“This one,” Gavin went on, pointing to the scratch marks on his left upper arm. “Barbed wire. It was around the same time, I guess. Dude, most of these probably are. I was actually… running from the police, my stepdad had dragged me into some fucked up gig he was running, and things went sour. I had lost track of the group, and I was alone, just trying to not get busted for whatever he was doing,” 

“What was he doing?” Connor asked. 

Gavin was quiet for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to answer. “Drug deals. Heroine, not red ice. This was before red ice was even a thing, it was like, 2019,” 

Connor pointed to the marring on his left shoulder. “What about that one?” 

Gavin glanced to it, then back to Connor. “Motorcycle crash. 2022. Some semi on the highway decided when no one else was around that he could get away with bumping me,” 

“You weren’t with the police force yet, were you?” 

“No, I was,” 

“Did he get prosecuted, then?” 

Gavin was still for a moment, staring at the scar on his shoulder. “No,” 

Connor pointed next to the one in the center of his chest. “And this one?” 

Gavin’s breath picked up a little, and he looked from where Connor pointed to his eyes. His stress level was rising. “My dad. My real dad. Must have been… 2010? 2011?” He took a deep breath, and went for his shirt. “So there you have it. Shit cop, right? Lots of people I  _ should’ve  _ gone after,” He pulled it back on. “Your turn plastic. Show me where you’ve been,”

Connor nodded gently, and took off his jacket. “I don’t have many. Just a few,” He said. “You probably won't be able to see them, I display over most of the abnormalities in my plastic,” 

“Then show me the plastic,” Gavin insisted, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Connor undid his tie, and undid the buttons down the front of his shirt. He folded his tie and hit coat over his arm, and let the clean white fabric fall from his shoulders to hang around his waist. The skin from his neck to his hips tessellated back with an eerie bluish glow, leaving white plastic exposed, with blue-stained dents and fuses visible across him. 

Gavin’s eyes went a little wide in the darkness. “Woah,” He murmured. 

Connor glanced down at them. He ought to have been replaced after the fall in the parking structure. The damage from that was most vivid. The crack that ran down his center seam where it had been refused, and the snap in the casing of his upper arm. From the elbow down, the arm had been replaced. 

“What’s this one,” Gavin put a finger against the spot on his chest where there was a warped spot. 

“A deviant shot me,” Connor said, glancing at it. “While I was negotiating a hostage situation. He was shooting everything that moved,” 

Gavin’s fingers trailed across the other abnormalities. 

_ >Threat detected.  _

_ System diagnostic stress level: 32.09% _

__

Connor blinked several times as he rationalized that Gavin claimed to not mean any harm. 

“It’s… fuck. It’s uh… Amazing,” He locked his jaw, and nodded. “Yeah,” He drew back his hand. 

Connor tilted his head. “Amazing? What is?”

“Just. You,” 

_ [“Just. You,”] Type: Answer (What is amazing?). Assumption: Gavin may think highly of the RK series durability.  _

__ “I am designed to be quite sturdy,” Connor replied. 

Gavin rolled his eyes with a smile. “Fuck you, you cocky prick,” He folded his arms. “Thanks. For showing me. Without the display, and all. It was good. This, I mean,” He glanced around. “Can I uh. Ask one more favor?” 

Connor’s synthetic skin display resprawled over the white plastic, and he started rebuttoning his shirt. “Yes?”

“Can you maybe. Not tell anyone about this?” Gavin shuffled a bit. “I mean, tell them whatever about me, just not that, you know. Just― don’t tell them that I was. I don’t know, being buddy-buddy with a fuckin’ android,” Gavin sighed. “Please,” 

Connor tilted his head. “Why?” 

“Because I have a fuckin’ reputation to uphold,” Gavin growled. “I’m an asshole, who hates androids. People talkin’ otherwise would screw me up, ‘kay?” 

“Why do you want to uphold that reputation?” 

“ _ Because _ I do, okay? It’s just how I am,” Gavin shrugged. 

_ Conclusion: Gavin doesn’t want to be vulnerable with other people.  _

_ >Point of interest identified: Why would Gavin want to come off as unfavorable? _

_ >Point of interest identified: Why would Gavin want to only be vulnerable with an android?  _

__ “Alright… You just want me not to… tell people about this…  _ being vulnerable _ thing,” Connor confirmed. 

“Yeah,” Gavin said, looking away. “I mean. I want to keep this up. I want you to trust me. I want… Fuck, I don’t know what I want. Just like… Yeah, come back tomorrow or something. And don’t fuckin’ squel about me getting mushy,” 

_ Type: Instructure: make “Command: Don’t report this incident” Conditional of maintaining a positive relationship with Gavin.  _

__ “I won’t,” For now, Connor didn’t see the harm. He’d run it past Amanda later. 

“Cool. Erm, your uh, tie isn’t,” Gavin stepped closer to Connor to fix his tie. “‘Kay. Get out,” He waved towards the door. 

_ Fallacy: Tie was already straight.  _

Connor blinked a few times. “Good evening, Detective Reed,” He turned, and left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Fucking gullible,” Gavin mumbled after the door clicked shut, in a voice so quiet that only the readers, and not Connor would hear. 


End file.
